


Bend The Rules (Obi-Wan Kenobi x Jedi!Reader)

by usual_day_dreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Reader-Insert, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Star Wars Spoilers, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usual_day_dreamer/pseuds/usual_day_dreamer
Summary: Dooku, Yoda, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rescue a young girl full of potential. Obi-Wan and her develop a close friendship and a bond, worrying their masters and the council, but what destiny holds for them, neither is prepared.(This is also posted in my tumblr, more notes at the beginning of the first chapter)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a 3-chapter story and I hope you enjoy it! It ended up being longer than I intended but I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless. It will follow the prequels. English is not my main language so I apologize in advance for mistakes and typos.

Obi-Wan was full of excitement, the council received a distress call from a planet less than a parsec away from Tatooine called Geonosis. It was decided that a rescue team had to go and check what it was about and help whoever made the call. And Obi-Wan as a young padawan, he was excited, he was part of a rescue team with three of the best Jedi: Master Yoda, Master Dooku and his Master Qui-Gon.

As he looked at the stars, he could barely contain his excitement, but could you blame him? It was his first serious mission and with the best Jedi in the galaxy. 

Tatooine was a dangerous planet, maybe this one was the same, he was dying to see all the masters in a fight, maybe he could learn more from their techniques. Qui-Gon just smiled sensing his padawan’s excitement, reminding him that it could be dangerous and to be careful, Obi-Wan nodded, focusing his mind on his master’s words. 

“Almost there, we are” Master Yoda spoke and Obi-Wan tried to look at the planet the ship was approaching. While the ship was descending, he noticed their surroundings. The surface seemed uninviting; it was harsh rocky desert. 

He grimaced as soon as the harsh weather touched his face; looking at the other for a moment, trying to hide his discomfort. 

It was empty and deadly silent, it seemed deserted with no signs of life anywhere as they walked further into the rocky desert.  
His master took out a device, a red light blinking at him as he looked at it, the beep coming from it the only sound around. Obi-Wan gulped. 

“The signal is close” his master said, looking ahead, Obi-Wan did the same, noticing something in the distance. Strong wind pulled at his robes, distracting him from the path ahead as he looked behind; widening his eyes at the huge sandstorm coming quickly at him.

“Take cover we must!” They ran towards what seemed to be a wrecked ship, looking for cover, the sandstorm hot on their heels.

His master reached it first, opening the door for everyone “Hurry!” 

Everyone ran inside and he closed the door rapidly, trying to catch his breath. It was dark, so they turned on their lightsabers to look around, their hum filling the air.

“We’re not alone” Master Dooku said, Obi-Wan quickly reached towards his belt but someone kicked his leg, making him tumble to the ground. He grunted in pain, the attacker quickly disappearing in the darkness again. 

Obi-Wan stood up, rushing to his master’s side, his blue lightsaber reflecting his skin as he tried to look around and spot his attacker. They formed circle.

“We’re not here to hurt you” Master Dooku said “We just wanted shelter from the sandstorm”

“Turn off your weapons” a deep voice answered, they did as tell, placing their weapons back in their belts and the lights came on. 

A figure appeared from behind a metal structure, making their way towards them. He watched as they reached up, Obi-Wan felt alarmed, ready to reach for his lightsaber, but his master placed a hand on his shoulder, and he stopped; waiting for the strangers’ next move.

He suddenly realized they were taking his helmet off, and the sight before him was one he’d never forget. As soon as her face was uncovered, the atmosphere changed completely, Obi-Wan felt a strong pull from the force at her as she cautiously made her way towards them, he wondered if the others felt that too. 

Preoccupied in his own thoughts, he missed the master’s looks towards the mysterious girl before them. 

“You must be Jedi” her voice was soothing and Obi-Wan was completely mesmerized, she had to be an angel.

“We are here because we received a distress call not so long ago” his master’s voice broke his trance. Her eyes suddenly sparkled.

“I sent the message” she gestured for everyone to follow her and they did, she pulled a makeshift table “I’m sorry but I have no chairs”

“No need to apologize dear” Master Dooku said, sitting cross crossed across her, the other following.

She looked at Obi-Wan and when your eyes met, he swore he could see the galaxy in them, she timidly smiled at him and time stopped for a second. Had she pulled a spell or something on him?

“My name is Y/N and I’ve been trapped here for years, fighting for survival” she said “I lost my parents a few years back, those horrible creatures took them, and I never saw them again” 

“Worry you must not” Master Yoda spoke “Coming with us you are” 

She smiled “We sense power in you, you’ll come back with us to Coruscant”

Your mouth was hanging open and Obi-Wan almost laughed, but he tried to hide it behind his hand. 

“We’ll leave as soon as the sandstorm is over” 

It wasn’t long before they were making their way back to their ship. Obi-Wan was desperate to say something to you, but he had no idea what to say. He could sense your nervousness, unaware that he was staring at you until your eyes met his for the second time that day.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never been on a working ship before” a gentle smile made his way towards his face.

“I was nervous the first time too” amazement filled her face as the worlds left his lips.

“But you are a Jedi!” 

“Not yet”

It was easy to fall into conversation with her, and once starlight enveloped them, he walked with her towards the window, amazement in her face as she looked at the stars; Obi-Wan quietly beside her keeping her company.

*

Droids were waiting for them when they arrive, it has been decided that they would report back to the council what happened so they could decide Y/N’s fate.

“You stay with her Obi-Wan” his Master ordered and with a nod, he walked back towards you. You were observing the dories carefully.

“You must come with me” he said, and you looked up “What about them?” You pointed at the Masters, which were already disappearing behind the elevator doors.

“They’ll join us later” you followed Obi-Wan without hesitation.

*

Conversation flowed easily between you again as you waited for news. Obi-Wan was completely amazed by your ability of survival as you told him stories about your lonely stay at Geonosis.

He told some stories of his own, feeling pride by your amazed expression and full interest of everything he had to stay. This must be what my master feels. 

The swoosh indicating the door was open interrupted their conversation and they turned their heads back at Master Dooku and Master Qui-Gon.

“The council has reached a decision” Master Dooku “From now on I’ll be your Master, now come with me, I’ll give you your padawan robes and assign your room”

You stood up rapidly, waving goodbye at Obi-Wan and Quin-Gon as you disappeared with Master Dooku.

*

You stared at yourself in the mirror, admiring your black robes, a black long-sleeves shirt beneath it; white pants and black knee-high boots to match, with a belt around your waist. Your hair was up in a ponytail with your padawan braid hanging from your right side.

You walked out to meet your master, your old clothes in your hands.

“That must be burned” you filled him, once in the room he gestured for you to thrown them and you did. 

“Let go of the past, focus on the present” 

As soon as he dismissed you, you made your way towards your new room, aching for a proper sleep and a bed. 

The doors from the elevator opened and a smiled appeared as you met Obi-Wan’s blue eyes, he smiled back.

“Look!” You said, stepping next to him and you gestured to your clothes and new hairstyle. He laughed 

“That looks nice” 

Your room was just a floor beneath his, and he told you to visit when you needed to, expressing how he hoped he could keep talking to you and maybe be friends. 

When you arrived at your floor you thanked him, and said goodnight, stepping out of the elevator. Once the doors were shut, Obi-Wan released a long breath he had no idea he was holding.

Everything felt foreign, the soft bed pressing against your back, the roof above you… but it somehow felt right, like you had to be there. 

You sighed and relaxed your muscles, welcoming these foreign surroundings as your new home.

Years passed, and you’ve become stronger with the force and your combat skills were quickly improving. Your relationship with Obi-Wan grew over the years. 

It was supposed to be a normal day for you, but since you woke you could feel something was off. Quickly making your way out of your room after a shower.

The feeling of unease only grew as your teacher your master’s chambers only to find they were empty, and it seemed he hadn’t slept there either. 

You tried to feel your master through the force, but you only felt… emptiness when you looked for his light.

The doors to the room opened, and Master Yoda looked at you, sadness in his eyes, and you suddenly understood, tears blurred your vision and you sat down, Master Yoda already at your side.

“Your fault, it is not” he said “Your Master I will be”

Obi-Wan was meditating next to his master, full of the force when he felt it, a sudden wave of sadness and unease. It was weird, so he looked for the source in the source only to find it was coming from you. 

He opened his eyes, ready to call for his master, only to find he was already looking at him “I sensed a disruption in the force, caused by Master Dooku” he paused “Go check on Y/N” 

He stood up excusing himself before storming out of the meditation room. You could already feel Obi-Wan looking for you as you laid on your bed. Waiting for him to knock on your door.

When it finally came you softly called for him, he stepped inside and made his way towards you. You sat up and he occupied the space next to you.

“Master Dooku” you started “He turned to the dark side” a start tear fell down “Master Yoda told me it wasn’t my fault… but I can’t help but think it was, I knew I’d never be enough”

“Don’t say that” he said with a frown 

“It’s just the truth” you looked down at your hands, feeling frail and weak just the way you felt when you were on Geonosis.

“Y/N” you met his gaze “You’ve learnt so much and grown so much in short time, I know Master Yoda said this already, but it is not your fault and you want to know why?” 

You shyly nodded.

“Because you are the brightest padawan here, and not just that, you are a great human being” you covered your face as you cried “What if I turn too? He taught me everything I know!” 

“Don’t be ashamed of your feeling” he said, pulling your hands from your face.

“But we aren’t allowed to…”

“Feelings makes us human” he said, his hands not leaving yours “Keeps our feet in the ground sometimes, and always remember, that’s what makes you different from him, you care about others, and you are showing me that through your tears” 

The only thing proving you’ve cried were the stains on your cheeks and glossy eyes. Obi-Wan stood up and offered his hand.

“I’ll treat you to something” you took it and he helped you up.

“Master Yoda gave me the day off; he’ll be my new Master” 

“Perfect, I know the right place”

Months turned into years as your training continued and now at 23 years of age you were proud to say that everything was going smoothly, you personally felt better and stronger, though you knew there was still a lot to learn. The only thing you could not grasp was the bond you had with Obi-Wan, you knew he could feel it too, but neither of you said anything about it, deciding it was better to ignore the unknown was the best idea for now. 

Master Yoda was proud of you, and you soon found yourself getting ready for your first solo mission. Which was something simple, go pretending to be an ambassador, make some negotiations and report back to Coruscant. None of that happened, after surviving poison gas and fighting your way out, you found yourself pressed against a metal wall pf a Federation landing craft, Obi-Wan’s body pressed tightly against you in the cramped space, almost making you unable to breath. Qui-Gon was hiding in the other, both ships making their way to invade Naboo.  
Obi-Wan’s warm breath against your neck made it impossible to concentrate, trying to think of anything but his chest pressing against yours, unknown to you, he was having just the same problem. The ship trembled and you knew it was landing, Obi-Wan looked up and your breath got caught in your throat, his face was so close, you just had to move slightly forward and his lips would be on yours. You knew you were in serious trouble for thinking that way but you couldn’t help it, not when you knew Obi-Wan longed for you just as you longed for him; you could feel it, it rocked every bone within you with force every time you spent time with him. But those feelings were forbidden, and the both of you knew that perfectly.  
Jumping into the mud of a shallow lake, taking cover. The feeling of the mud everywhere was unpleasant, but you waited until you felt Obi-Wan’s hand you slowly emerge to look around; in the background you could see the activities of the invasion force through the mist. Looking back at Obi-Wan the both of you took deep breaths before disappearing again under the mud swamp. When you sensed you could go out you finally stepped out, groaning at the feeling of your robes and hair full of mud.  
“I’d kill for a bad right now” Obi-Wan chuckled as he tried to brush some mud away just like you “Me too”  
*  
You could see Qui-Gon in the distance, trying to escape the two STAPS that were chasing you at full speed. The two STAPS barrel down on the both of you, the two troops fire laser bolts and you manage to start your lightsaber and deflect the bolts back making them explode. Obi-Wan seems exhausted as he tries to catch his breath. You turn off your weapon an exhale loudly through your nose, ignoring the discomfort in your body.  
“I’m sorry Master, the water fried my weapon” you sent a teasing smile his way and he rolled his eyes, pulling his out his burnt lightsaber handle, his Master inspects is and you watch a native creature pull itself out of the mud.  
“You forgot to turn your power off again, didn't you?” Obi-Wan nodded sheepishly “It won't take long to recharge, but this is a lesson I  
hope you've learned, my young Padawan” 

“Yes, Master” 

“Yousa sav-ed my again, hey?” the creature spoke, and you looked at it “What's this?” you asked with a raised eyebrow.

“A local. Let's go, before more of those droids show up” Qui-Gon answered, ushering you to keep running.

“Mure? Mure did you spake??!?” 

“Do you have a name?” you ask, and he nods “Jar Jar Inks” 

Obi-Wan pulls your arm and you start running behind Qui-Gon and beside him, Jar Jar trying to keep up.

“Ex-squeeze me” you heard Jar Jar speak behind you “But da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up...Tis safe city”

The three of you stop, Jar Jar almost crashing into you.

“A city!” Qui-Gon said and Jar Jar nods his head “Can you take us there?” you ask.

“Ahhh, will...on second taut...no, not willy” he answered 

“No??!”

“Iss embarrissing, boot... My afrai my've bean banished. My  
forgoten der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my  
goen back dare” 

A pulsating sound is heard in the distance.

“You hear that?”

Jar Jar shakes his head yes, looking around as if trying to find the source of the sound.

“That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading  
this way...” Qui-Gon said lowering his voice slightly.

“When they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little  
pieces, then blast us into oblivion!” Obi-Wan continued and you smiled in amusement, he looked at you with a mischievous smile, he shrugged his.

Jar Jard trembled and answered, “Oh! Yousa point is well seen. Dis way! Hurry!”

Jar Jar turned and runs ahead, with the three of you following behind closely. You run into a murky lake and stop as Jar Jar tries to catch his breath. The transports are ahead in the distance.

“Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?” he said and you, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon pull out a small capsule that turns into breathing mask. Jar Jar warns you that the Gungans won’t be welcoming and jumps into the lake, the three of you wade in after him.

The water felt cool but welcoming, the dried mud washing off as you sawm behind Jar Jar, which seemed at home with the water. In the distance the glow of an underwater city made up or large bubbles becomes more distinct. Jar Jar swims magically through one of the bubbles, and seals behind him, the three of you follow.

And Jar Jar was right, apart from not being welcoming, they were unreasonable. Boss Nass denied helping Naboo. With a wave of his hand, Qui-Gon made Boss Nass agree to give us a ship and continue with the unexpectedly long mission. Jar Jar was in chains on the side, looking at you and asking for help.

“We are short of time Master” Obi-Wan said beside you “We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. This Gungan my be of help” was his reply 

“What`s going to happen to Jar Jar?” you asked, turning back towards Boss Nass “Binkss brokeen the nocombackie law. Hisen to be pune-ished” you frowned “He has been of great help to us, nothing to severe I hope” you said, hopeful to make Boss Nass less severe with JarJar’s situation.

“Pounded unto dead” 

You looked worriedly at Obi-Wan and he returned the gesture, Qui-Gon deep in thought. 

“I saved Jar Jar’s life, he owns me what you call a life’s debt” Jar Jar nodded and Qui-Gon waved his hand again, Boss Nass agreed to let Jar Jar go with you. Jar Jar protesting as you boarded the submarine.

“Master, why do you keep dragging these pathetic life forms along with us?” Obi-Wan said and you punched his arm indignantly “Ouvh!” he said 

“Don’t be rude!” You replied, “He was going to be beaten to death!”

“He seemed ok with that” He defended, and you rolled your eyes with a huff.

“Don’t fight young ones, and relax, the force will guide us” Obi-Wan handed the control to Jar Jar and you looked in amazement at the gigantic corals and the diverse creatures swimming around. Jar Jar was telling the story of why he was banished, which was basically because he was dumb. A loud crash made you look around startled. Qui-Gon looks around and sees a huge, luminous sea monster killer has hooked the submarine with its long gooey tongue.

“Full speed ahead” he says, but Jar Jar instead, makes the submarine go in reverse and you enter directly the fish’s mouth. Obi-Wan takes over the controls and the sea killer instantly release the sub from its mouth. As the sub zooms away you see a larger set of jaws, munching on the hapless KILLER. The jaws belong to the incredible SANDO AQUA MONSTER. The lights on the tiny sub begin to flicker as they cruise deeper into the  
gloom.

“There’s always a bigger fish”

After almost losing energy and surviving various kinds of sea monsters, the submarine was propelling itself to the surface shining brightly above you. Though you felt relieve, you knew it was not over yet. The current in the estuary begins to pull the sub backward into a fast-moving river. Obi-Wan switches off the two remaining bubble canopies. Qui-Gon stands up to look around. Jar Jar lets out a sigh of relief, his relief disappears quickly as he notices the waterfall in front of you.

Obi-Wan tries to start the engine. The long props behind the sub slowly  
begin to rotate, he struggles until finally, a few feet short of the waterfall, the sub starts and can generate enough power to stop drifting backward in the powerful current. The sub slowly moves forward. In the background, Qui-Gon takes a cable out of his belt. The engine coughs and dies. You feel the sub drifting backward again and Jar Jar panics. Qui-Gon shoots the thin cable, and it wraps itself around a railing on the shore. The sub pulls the cable taut, and the little craft hangs precariously over the edge of the waterfall

“Come on” he says and Obi-Wan and you follow him out pulling yourselves along the cable, Qui-Gon starts in after you. Though at first Jar Jar was afraid to follow, he did when he noticed he was hanging above the waterfall, he eagerly did.

Obi-Wan is the first to arrive on the shore, helping you up and then his Master as Jar Jar climbs out of the submarine.

“Drop your weapons!” 

You quickly ignite your lightsaber, cutting the droid in half. A stray laser bolt hits the cable and you watch as the submarine falls down the waterfall. Qui-Gon patted your shoulder as a small praise fore your speed. You continue in your search for the Queen. 

You sneak across the above the plaza which was full of droids and jump from a balcony, starting an attack to rescue the Queen. You quickly slice every droid in you field of vision, the other two doing the same. When you finished a triumphant smile appeared on your face and everyone else seemed amazed.

Qui-Gon approached them and you walked closer to Obi-Wan’s side, feeling suddenly awkward, talking to new people was never your forte and it always made you nervous. It seemed the Queen thought your negotiations failed, but Qui-Gon explained that hey never took place. 

Never leaving Obi-Wan’s side, you walked behind the small group of people towards the central hanger. It was heavily guarded. It was hard to convince the Queen to leave Naboo, but you were finally on a ship towards Coruscant. 

Bad news fills your ears and Obi-Wan and you stand up, walking towards Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan points at Tatooine and everyone hesitantly agree to land there and repair the ship.

“So much for your first solo mission?” Obi-Wan sitting down next to you, you smiled “Full of excitement” you said “And mud” you added, and he laughed.

“I agree, I can’t wait to take a bath” he stretched and place” you sigh, finally able to relax while you traveled towards Tatooine “I wonder what Master Yoda will say when we report back”

“I bet he’ll say only good things, you’ve done great today” Obi-Wan said and you laughed “You are only saying that because I’m your friend” 

“You just like me telling you how amazing you are” he replied with a playful roll of his eyes “And what if I do?” your tone made him blush and stammer and you laughed again.

It was decided that you’ll stay in the ship with Obi-Wan and some of the others to avoid unwanted attention. They were getting ready to leave, Qui-Gon dressed as a farmer.

“Don’t let them send any transmissions” he said quietly to the both of you “And be careful, I sense a disturbance in the force” 

“I feel it too Master” Obi-Wan replied and Qui-Gon goes into the hallway to meet up with R2 and Jar Jar and they head to the exit ramp. Padme walks out seconds later and you do nothing to stop her.

“Can’t make everyone follow rules” you said and watch her approach the others. Obi-Wan standing quietly beside you. 

It’s been an hour and the heat was killing, you couldn’t stand it anymore, so you stood up and unbuckled your belt.

“What are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked you “I can’t stand the heat anymore” Obi-Wan quickly turned the other as he saw you here taking of your robes, only in your undershirt “Relax, I’m not undressing completely” his gaze turned back towards you.

“Don’t you come from a desert planet too?” he asked “You know I wasn’t born in Geonosis” you said sitting back down, feeling more relieved now with less clothing “Besides, me surviving there doesn’t mean I love this type of weather” he nodded. 

The wind suddenly picked up outside and you stood up, walking out, Obi-Wan following closely. 

“This storm is going to slow them down” Obi-Wan noted, Captain Panaka joining you outside.

“We’d better seal the ship” he said, and your heart jumped, you’ll be locked down with Obi-Wan. You walked inside the ship again and sealed it.

Captain Panaka excused himself and walked away, towards the small room the Queen resided. You could finally talk to Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan, I want to talk to you” his eyes quickly changed to worry as his full attention was on you “I’ve- “

Your names were called, and you ran towards the Queen. They had received a hologram transmission from Bibble. The Queen seemed upset and nervous, but Obi-Wan prohibited her from answering, saying it was a trap to track her down. She listened and Obi-Wan walked out of the room to inform Qui-Gon.

“Everything’s going to be alright, do not worry” you said, and she looked at you with anxious eyes “I really hope so” 

You decided to stay with the Queen to calm her down. When she said she’d go to sleep you walked out, meeting Obi-Wan in the main room pacing anxiously, it was already dark outside. When he heard you, he stopped. 

“Let’s talk now” he said firmly, and you nodded.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a long time” you paused, taking a deep breath “But I don’t know why I’ve never been brave enough to do it, the things is… I feel like we share some kind of connection” you met his blue eyes, relief swimming inside them and he grabbed your shoulders.

“I’ve been feeling it too! I just thought I was crazy” he said with a small laugh “When we are too far, I swear I can feel you near me but I can’t touch you, sometimes I have this… vivid dreams” you knew exactly what he was talking about.

“I have them too” you said. You realized how close you were, not daring to move, feeling like you’d scare him away. Obi-Wan started to lean closer, lips almost touching.

“You can stay in the crew quarters if you want” Captain Panaka appeared from the Queen’s room, you pushed a flustered Obi-Wan away “You seemed to have a rough day, you need the rest” he seemed to catch the weird air surrounding you and looked at you questioningly “Am I interrupting something?”

The both of you blushed hard, Panaka’s eyes travelled from you to Obi-Wan and back “N-No! No” you said and cleared your throat “We appreciate the thought Captain, I think I’ll retire for today, goodnight” you walked away, leaving them behind.

Obi-Wan watched you leave, and he cleared his throat before speaking “I-I think I’ll- uhm- go too, goodnight” he rapidly walked the same path you took. Panaka stood there and with a shrug he walked to gather some blankets for him.

Obi-Wan’s heart and mind were racing, as he laid in his bed, he could feel his trouble feelings mixing with yours and after some agonizing minutes passed by, he finally gathered and the courage and stood up. He almost gasped when he opened his door to see you walking out of your quarters. You froze and he did the same, you walked towards him and he stepped inside his room, letting you in too. The door closed behind you making a hissing sound.

You could hear your heart hammering inside your ribcage. The only source of light was the moon as you walked with Obi-Wan towards his bed. You lied down facing the other way and he did the same, not sure what do now. You closed your eyes tightly, turning around, immediately you caught him already looking at you, uncertainty in his eyes. You inched closer.

“We shouldn’t” his voice barely a whisper, he almost sounded afraid, but when your hand touched his cheek and his eyes closed, you felt his feelings wash over you “I know” you answered softly and leaned into him, giving his lips a small peck, you pulled away slowly, surprised when you felt his hand pulling your head towards his to kiss you properly. The kiss was shy and unexperienced, you could feel yourself overwhelmed as he showed you through your bond his feelings, it knocked the breath out of your lungs for a second and you did the same, showing him every inch of your soul and feelings. He rested his forehead against yours when you pulled away. No words were needed, and you closed your eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Your eyes opened slowly, you sat up, aware of the empty space beside you. You walked out and through the window you found Obi-Wan standing outside speaking into his commlink, probably talking with his Master. Your heart raced; would he tell him what happened last night?

Obi-Wan sensed your distress and looked towards the window, finding you standing there looking directly at him, he understood the cause of your distress and he winced, turning his gaze away from you, ending his conversation with his Master.

He walked inside the ship again “How did you sleep?” you asked as soon as you saw him “Good” the atmosphere felt off making you uncomfortable. 

Obi-Wan seemed exasperated and he exhaled loudly “Listen, about last night” he started, and you approached him “This can’t be. We must pretend nothing happen and just move on from our feelings” you frowned “And ignore our bond”

“What?” you raised your voice a little.

“You know all of this goes against the code, everything we stand for! We can’t push aside everything just for some selfish desires, we could fall into the dark side!” 

“You know it’s impossible to break our bond!” you felt tears in your eyes “You can’t just tell me to move on from everything, this is part of me and also of you, you cannot run from the truth… I just can’t”

“Well, I can and will do that, and so will you”

“Obi-Wan- “

His commlink beeped and you took this as an opportunity to storm out “Y/N” you heard him call out to you, but you ignored him and walked inside your room, locking the door behind you.  
He did not follow you or looked for you. So, you stayed inside, trying to control your anger and disappointment; until you heard the commotion outside. You ran out of your room as fast as you could. They were back but Qui-Gon was nowhere to be seen until Obi-Wan pointed him through the cloud of dust. The pilot flies the ship low as Obi-Wan commanded, you opened the ramp and Qui-Gon jumped, what seemed to be a Sith Lord jumping too. Qui-Gon swings his lightsaber with all his might and knocks the guy off the ramp and onto the sand; the ramp closes and you fly away. 

You ran towards the hallway finding Qui-Gon collapsed on the floor opposite the entry, he was breathing hard, covered in dirt and sweat. 

“Are you alright?” you ask, Obi-Wan appearing beside you, you don’t even look at him.

“I think so” he replied, “Who was that?” Obi-Wan asked “I don’t know, but he was well trained in the Jedi arts, I think he was after the Queen” he sensed your worry and quickly answered, “We’ll be safe as once we’re in hyperspace, but I don’t doubt he knows our destination”

“And what are we going to do about it” a kid asked, you and Obi-Wan give him a who are you look, and he looks at the two of you with an innocent stare.

“We will wait. Anakin Skywalker meet Obi-Wan Kenobi and Y/N L/N” you wave at him with a smile. 

“Pleased to meet you. Wow! Are you both Jedi?” he says with amazement, Obi-Wan gives him a skeptical look but you approach, he reminds you of how you used to be, leading him out to chat with him. Obi-Wan watches you walk away, troubled on what to do, with a sad sigh he turns his gaze away, staying with his Master.

“Is something the matter padawan?” His master’s voice brings him back and he shakes his head “No, Master” he replies.

You talk with Anakin while the ship flies into hyperspace, already fond of the little boy. You see Obi-Wan from the corner of your eye and you excuse yourself, saying you were tired, Anakin nods in disappointment but lets you go. Obi-Wan just stands there, not doing anything.

You finally arrive at Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor Valorum, several guards and senator Palpatine waiting for you. Greetings are exchanged and the Queen and her crew walk away with Palpatine, Anakin and Jar Jar follow after Qui-Gon’s signal them to do so. You stay with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

*

Qui-Gon stands in the center of the room with Obi-Wan, the Jedi Council surrounding them. You stand next to your Master, feeling Obi-Wan’s gaze on you, but you still ignore him, refusing to meet his eyes. Qui-Gon talks about what happened, not missing any detail, your eyes glued to the other side of the room, lost in thought; you do not notice the session is over until your Master calls your name. You look at him and before you could say anything Qui-Gon interrupts.

“Master Yoda, may I speak with you?” Master Yoda nods and you walk out, glad to find Obi-Wan was nowhere in sight.

“Master, there is something else, but I didn’t want to say it in front of the Council to avoid trouble” he starts as soon as he knows you are far enough.

“What you are about to say, I already know, about Y/N and Obi-Wan it is” Qui-Gon nods.

“I’m guessing there’s no need of an explanation then, but I’m sure something happened while is was out in Tatooine, I just don’t know what”

“A strong bond they share, fear in you I sense”

“I fear them falling into the dark side, feelings as strong as those are hard to control, especially with the weird force bond they share”

“Something, we must do” the two Masters look at each other

“I think I have a solution” Yoda looks at Qui-Gon expectantly “Y/N must turn into a Jedi Knight and sent away on a long mission, that’ll give us time to think of something better for them. I just want to make sure both are safe”  
Yoda sighed, closed his eyes and nods.

*

You were in the training rooms, clearing your mind when your name was called, you stop, Master Yoda is standing in the doorway, you walk towards him.

“What`s wrong Master?” 

“To turn into a Jedi Knight ready, you are” he said and you widened your eyes “In two days the ceremony will take place, ready you must be” you nod, your stomach turned into excited knots.

*

You found yourself alone in the heart of the Tranquility Spire inside the preparation chamber meditating, your Knighting ceremony was tomorrow, and this was the first step to finally become a Jedi Knight.  
Your eyes were closed, breathing slowly as you relaxed, pushing every other feeling aside, concentrating fully in your bond with the force, looking for your future path.

You started to feel pain and distress, but also love and tranquility, you moved deeper, seeking more. You heard Obi-Wan calling your name softly, he sounded older, you kept looking. Pain and despair enveloped you, but it wasn’t only your pain, you knew it was Obi-Wan’s too; it was unbearable, a few tears fell down your face, but you kept going, trying to find more answers. There was dark within you, you could feel yourself fighting it.

“I’ve never stopped loving you” 

You opened your eyes with a loud gasp, your rapid breathing mixing with your heartbeat, though you had no idea what you just discovered, you at least knew what you had to do, you were ready.

*

You entered the dark chamber, kneeling in the center of the room as the masters ignited their lightsabers forming a ring around led by Master Yoda, other members of the council were present too, and also Qui-Gon, which was part of your development as a Padawan. Master Yoda recited the ancient passages used in the ceremony and then lowered his lightsaber just above each of your shoulders, cutting your padawan braid off, once the ceremony was over, you collected your braid and silently walked out. 

Obi-Wan kept looking everywhere for his Master with failure, until he finally spotted him talking with Master Yoda. He ran towards him and greeted both Masters.

“Where were you, master?” Qui-Gon and Yoda exchanged looks “I was at Y/N’s Knighting Ritual”

“What?” a sudden sadness washed over him, why didn’t you tell him. Both Masters kept quiet, staring at Obi-Wan’s troubled face “Do you know where she is?”

“Leaving for some time she is, if you want to say goodbye, run fast you must” Obi-Wan waited no time and ran away, leaving the two masters behind. 

His heart was pounding hard, desperate to reach you before you boarded the ship and disappear for force knows how long. He finally reached his destination, just as you were walking towards the ship. He screamed your name and you stopped, sensing his desperation. 

“Y/N why didn’t you tell me about your ceremony?” his hand grasped your arm tightly but not to hurt, he felt that if he did, you’d disappear forever, you kept quiet, avoiding his pleading eyes “Please talk to me”  
Tears blurred your vision “I can’t tell you” your voice broke, letting tears fall freely “Just leave it Obi-Wan, I have to go”

“I won’t let you” he said firmly his heart breaking as he looked at your tear stained face “I jus can’t” his voice was barely audible.

“Just let me go, wasn’t this what you wanted?” your voice was filled with heartbreak and hints of anger, without noticing his grip loosened and you freed yourself, “Goodbye” you looked at him one last time, turning on your back and boarding your new ship. Obi-Wan just stood there frozen, his gaze never leaving your ship until it disappeared into the starry sky.

He ran towards your secret place as you liked to call it, and just when he arrived realization hit him, you were probably never coming back. His back crashed against the wall and he slid down, sinking in his regret as he finally let himself cry against his hands.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the angsty ending from the last chapter, there’s some smut here so enjoy! Also, I had to change some things from the original movie for the sake of the story, but don’t worry, everything else is intact, I just changed some characters actions; you’ll see, I hope you guys like it.

I know you can hear me  
You pushed him away again, concentrating on your task at hand.

Stop pushing me away  
You desperately wanted to embrace him again, but you couldn’t, Master Yoda was right; you had to learn to control your feelings and find your balance. That’s why he sent you away, also to help everyone in need across the galaxy and ever since you departed, he tried to reach you through your bond every single day and even though you rejected him and ignored him he never gave up.

You were full of anger at the begging, even ignoring him when he reached out when Qui-Gon died… but now you were just full of guilt and regret, way too ashamed to confront him. What you did was completely wrong and you knew it, Obi-Wan showed you every single day how desperate he was to talk to you again and you did nothing, afraid of what might happen if you talked with him again. That’s why you were still far away.

He chased you even in your dreams, but you persisted. You knew you had to come back you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

One day, you were walking back to the small hut you resided in, the planet was full of insecurity and you were helping the people there. Your body felt suddenly heavy and you were suddenly somewhere else, you could clearly feel Obi-Wan and also love? You were certain it was, you’ve been feeling it long enough to recognize it, but it wasn’t yours or towards you, you looked ahead, a blonde woman was standing before you standing confident and proud; you frowned looking at her.

Satine, you heard, knowing it was her name and that Obi-Wan was calling for her. Your heart clenched why was love present there? Anger raised within you when you realized the awful truth. What a fool you’ve been these past years! Thinking that he loved you in the first place was completely stupid! How could you be such a fool? And that he’d wait for you, he didn’t want anything to do with you and you knew since the beginning, but you pushed that thought aside, having hope that something could happen when you finally returned.

You huffed, of course he’d pick someone else over you, you wouldn’t even pick yourself. You were pathetic, a failure that couldn't even save her master from turning to the dark side. Your mind was clouded as you tried to calm down, all the anger, fear and regret filling you almost completely. You had to forget your feelings, to forget him. Your hand reached for your pocketknife and in one swift motion you let your hair fall free and then swiftly cut it off your knife, slicing your hand slightly. You couldn’t even feel the pain from the cut. You screamed, a sudden wave of power flew around you, knocking to the ground everything in its path; the noise made you come back from your episode and fear consumed you once again. You were really a monster. Tears started falling down your face, a few droplets falling from the sky, but you just stood there, afraid of yourself guilt, regret and fear still present as you blocked Obi-Wan once again, trying not to pulverize your heart with the reality that was happening far, far away.

After days of the incident, you tried to focus more in everything but him. You were getting ready for bed, knowing well he’d be there again in your dreams. Though you fought against sleep, it engulfed you, tiredness from the day betraying you.

And he was there again, you couldn’t bring yourself to see him, but blocking his voice was more difficult.

Please come back to me

No planet, no matter how far it was, was enough to get away from him or your bond; no matter what you tried, everything was useless. You could feel his sadness, and that made you even more guilty. You hated yourself, but you had no idea what to do.

You forced yourself to wake up, his voice drifting away as your eyes opened slowly, his voice disappeared but his feeling remained within you. When you were consciously enough a feeling of unease filled your senses, going to your meditating spot to find the source.

Everything was still a blur, ever since you investigated your future, you kept looking for more answers, but everything was still a blur. Even now it continued like that, but you knew you couldn’t continue running away from your destiny. It was clear what you had to do, though you weren’t happy about it.

You had to go back to Coruscant. You gathered your stuff as quickly as you could, preparing your starfighter to leave and go with him.

Once out of the planet’s atmosphere you were currently residing you gathered up your courage and looked for Obi-Wan through the force, careful enough to make sure he wouldn’t know.

*

Obi-Wan grunted, blocking another laser bolt, his back against Anakin’s as they fought the droids surrounding them.

“No mission seems to be easy for us” his Padawan exclaimed and Obi-Wan huffed in amusement. They cleared the path and continued running, trying to reach their starfighters and report back to Coruscant. They could hear more droids going towards them.

“Hope this data we recovered is worth all this hazard” Obi-Wan replied.

You jumped out of your starfighter, covering yourself with your cloak as you ran towards him, sensing him in danger. Lightsaber ignited already as you ran as fast as you could.

The two Jedi were already out of the not so abandoned fortress, their starfighters not far ahead. But droids blocked their path, surrounding them again, they stopped, pressing their backs together as they deflected the laser bolts with their lightsabers. There were too many droids, and both Jedi knew they probably wouldn’t make it. A stray laser bolt grazed Obi-Wan’s leg and he groaned in pain, falling into the ground. And suddenly he sensed it, the familiar warmth he had missed for years.

When you spotted the pair, obviously losing, you sprinted, jumping as high as you could, landing between the two, slicing all the droids and force pushing them away.

“What the- “you heard Anakin say in surprise. The familiar feeling coming strong as the hooded figure destroyed the remaining droids, but it couldn’t be you, that was impossible. He had pushed you away forever.

The last droid was destroyed, and Anakin helped him stand up. But before he could say anything, the mystery Jedi ran away.

“Who was that?” Anakin asked as they continued to walk towards their starfighters.

“I’m not sure” Obi-Wan replied, trying to reach out for you again, failing completely.

“I just received an urgent message from the temple, there has been an attack towards Senator Amidala, and they request our presence immediately” Obi-Wan said, pressing buttons and getting ready to depart.

Anakin wasted no time, eager to fly back “What are waiting for? Let’s go”

You had received a message from Master Yoda, requesting your presence at the temple immediately, you hadn’t told him you were coming back, but you knew he already knew.

You were relieved to know you had arrived before Anakin and Obi-Wan, looking at your surroundings with nostalgia as you approached the High Council Chamber.

“Master Y/N, glad to see you’re finally back” Mace Windu said when you stepped inside the room, the others greeting you with a smile and a nod, you smiled widely at everyone.

“It really feels good to be back”

“Now, we must tell you what all this is about” Master Windu started.

“There has been an attack towards Senator Amidala” you gasped.

“It has been decided that you, Master Kenobi and Anakin will protect her at all costs, knowing you have a past with her, may do things easier” he continued.

“Informed about this Anakin and Obi-Wan are, as soon as they arrive here the three of you must report with the Senator” Yoda added, he sensed your anxiety and sent a reassuring nod your way, surprisingly it helped you calm down. 

Obi-Wan tried to calm his anxious Padawan as they made their way towards the High Council Chamber, they had been requested there before going with the former Queen of Naboo.

The feeling from before stronger as he approached the door, but still in denial of the option of the feeling being you. The door opened, everyone was already in their seats, a woman was standing in the center of the room. When she turned around, his heart stopped.

He couldn’t believe his eyes; it was you. Your eyes sparkled when his gaze met yours and he fought with every inch of his being the impulse of just kissing you right there.

“Y/N? Is that really you?” Anakin asked in disbelief walking towards you, embracing you in a hug and you smiled. Obi-Wan frozen in place, his heart doing jumps and flips.

“Glad to see you still remember me” you said with a laugh.

“How could I forget you? You were always my favorite” Anakin moved away, making room for his Master. Obi-Wan’s legs finally moved towards you, and you lost your breath.

He was just as handsome as you remembered, though older. You noted how good his long hair and beard framed his face, his blue eyes glowing in the light.

“Master Kenobi” you greeted, your smile only growing, all your guilt and dark feelings disappearing as soon as you saw him smile at you like never before, a smile full of promise and hope.

“Good to see you again Master L/N”

The moment was interrupted by Master Windu’s voice.

“You may go with the Queen now”

The three of you excused yourself and walked out, not missing Anakin’s eagerness as you walked rapidly towards the elevator.

When the doors opened again, Jar Jar embraces you in a bone crushing hug. You laughed.

“I missed you too Jar Jar” he did the same with the other two, and Padmé appeared.

With a smile she greeted you, surprised to see Anakin older. The two flirted for a bit, your eyes looked at Obi-Wan and he was already looking at you.

“If I’m honest with you, I’m not too fond of more protection” Padme said, and you looked at her “But I’m glad it is with my old friends” the three smiled at her.

“Your safety is our priority now, and I’ll do anything in my power to guarantee your safety” you said “That’s why, I already have a plan” the room fell silent, waiting for you to continue “After years of traveling across galaxy, I stumbled into a small planet, the natives there are pacifists, you must go there with Anakin and I’ll pretend to be you and travel back to Naboo for a few days with Obi-Wan until things are sorted out”

“I won’t let you risk your life for me” she protested

“I knew you’d say this, but you must do it”

She looked away, deep in thought “Besides, I’m not alone, Obi-Wan will keep me company and protect me when necessary, isn’t that right?” You asked him with a wink, he smiled.

“We both know you’ll be the one protecting the both us, just like always”

“Well then” she said “Tomorrow morning we’ll leave, now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll retire for the day” she walked out, leaving you standing there.

“She wasn’t so pleased to see me” Anakin said with a pout, you laughed and patted his shoulder “Believe me Ani, she was” you walked out towards the balcony, Anakin turned his attention towards his Master.

“She’s right” he said, and Anakin smiled with a blush.

There was another attempt that night, but Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped inside quickly and a persecution followed, you stayed with Padme and prepared everything for your departure in the morning.

The sun wasn’t up yet as Padme helped you change your clothes, handing you a dark blue gown; she was already wearing your tunic and cloak. When you were done, you walked out of the room, meeting Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Once at the ship, you handed Anakin a small device.

“The coordinates are in here, I’ve already said you are coming, the people there are kind, they are eager to let you stay there”

“Thank you, Y/N,” she said and hugged you, she said goodbye and walked inside the ship.

“Be careful” Obi-Wan said “You too Master” Anakin answered and walked away; their ship flew into the night sky.

“Your ship is ready my lady” Obi-Wan and you turned away and made your ways towards the ship.

Naboo’s weather was welcoming as you breathed in, sunlight washing over you as you entered the palace, Padme’s gown flowing beautifully behind you as you walked. It was weird to wear different clothes from your usual ones, but it was still pleasant.

After several minutes of looking for you, Obi-Wan finally found you. Dawn was covering the land of Naboo in a beautiful palette of colors which seemed to dance in your skin and hair.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” You asked, your back still towards him as he walked towards you, almost embarrassed. When you felt him beside you, you turned towards him.

The colors of the sky reflected on his blue eyes, as he stared at you. He looked at you amazed, Padme’s gown hugging your body beautiful, and your eyes still seemed to hold the stars. You smiled; the silence was pleasant.

“I’m sorry” he said, and you frowned, stepping closer to him.

“You have nothing to apologize for” you looked away ashamed “I’m the one who’s sorry, the way I shut you off for the past ten years… that was wrong, especially when Qui-Gon…” you voice lowered at the end, tears threatened to spill and you looked back at the glistening lake reflecting the sky above. Stars were already appearing.

Obi-Wan’s hand caressed your cheek and you leaned into his touch.

“I forgive you” he says, and you can’t hold it anymore, letting yourself tears fall freely. You hug him tightly and he hugs you back just as tightly, the pressure he has felt for years dissipating. Your tears stopped and you relaxed into his embrace. You pulled away and took his hand, guiding him back towards the edge of the balcony to admire the last drops of sunlight.

“My lady” you turned your gaze away from the view “Your bath is ready” he said, and you let out a delighted sound.

“Perfect! I’ll be there shortly” you replied and with a courtesy he was away.

“Bath?” Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow

“Padmé’s recommendation, she told me to make the most of my stay here”

“I see”

You turned away, walking back into the palace “You know where I’ll be if you need anything” you winked at him and walked away.

Was that an invitation? he thought watching you disappear.

You decided to go into your room first, once inside you took off your Padme wig and stripped out of your gorgeous gown, wrapping around you a beautiful silk robe and walking out, making your way toward the bath.

The room was huge, with enormous windows as doors, walls and roof that welcomed the beautiful night glow inside, the stars were shining brightly and you smiled, anticipation bubbling in your stomach as you quickly untied your robe.

The water felt delicious against your skin, the temperature perfect and you sighed, the water covered just above your shoulders leaving your -now- short hair dry. You closed your eyes and relaxed, the scent of lavender and other foreign flowers hitting your nostrils in a pleasant way. The door suddenly opened but you already knew who was at the door. You smirked and turned around.

Obi-Wan was standing awkwardly at the doorway, he was only wearing a dark blue silk robe, he was blushing as he looked everywhere but you, he cleared his throat “I just… I just wanted to know what happened to your hair”

You wanted to laugh, he was so cute and awkward you turned around again, your bare back towards him; you heard him walking towards the huge bath, and from the corner of your eyes you saw his leg as he stepped inside the bath. You closed your eyes and looked up, trying to not make him uncomfortable with your stare.

You could feel him relaxing more and a soft splash filled the room, he was fully inside, the hot water making his muscles relax. He sat down across you and waited for your answer. You reopened your eyes and looked at him.

You sighed “I can’t remember the planet I was when it happened but I just had a small breakdown and I had to cut it off with my pocket knife” you avoided his gaze, hiding the truth and hoping he wouldn’t notice. It seemed he didn’t, and you relaxed once again.

The sky above was dark velvet dripping in stars, threads of silver light washing over the both of you making your skin shimmer lightly. He just hummed as an answer, then reached out to you, his hand brushing against your locks sweetly.

“You still look as beautiful as the last time I saw you”

You closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hand against your face after years of yearning. Coming back to your senses you pulled away, Obi-Wan frowned. You walked far from him, hugging yourself with a sad look on your face, he followed, the sound of the water moving along with you the only sound in the room.

“Stop running away from me” his voice was soft but stern.

“I thought we agreed this couldn’t be” you replied, pushing away your thoughts of Satine fighting against the dark emotions that came with the thoughts of that woman.

“I was dumb and scared” his hand grabbed your arm, untangling it from your embrace making you turn to look at him “And every single day I regretted everything I told you all those years ago” his hands traveled upwards, holding your face tenderly with his calloused hands. He leaned forward as your eyes closed in anticipation and your mouth slightly open.

He finally closed the gap and you almost moaned at the feeling. His right hand going to the back of your head while his left graces small patterns against your cheek. Your arms traveling up his body hugging his shoulders, your left hand pulling slightly his long hair.

You pulled away to catch your breath, eyes still closed. You sighed, a small smile dancing in your lips, he was smiling widely when you looked at him and when your eyes met you kissed him again. The kiss deepened when you turned your head to the side, his tongue asked for access and you opened your mouth wider with a moan. His hands traveled down, caressing your sides softly as the kiss became needier and passionate.

His hands landed on your waist and squeezed lightly making you gasp, his caresses continued, leaving goosebumps on his trail; you pulled away again, and he leaned forward looking for your lips “Let’s go back to my room” you managed to stay.

Obi-Wan stared at your face for a few seconds, a blush painted your face beautifully, your skin hot and soft underneath his hands and your lips red and swollen. He nodded rapidly, you smiled and walked out, a jolt of excitement fulling him as he watched you drying yourself up rapidly with a fluffy towel and then tie up your silk robe. You looked at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow and he took the action as a sign to do the same. As soon as he finished, your hand found his and you ran outside.

Your giggles filling the vast hallways of the palace, letting go of his hand as he followed you with a faster pace, the smile never leaving his face. His mind traveled back to the temple years back, remembering how you’d always sneak out at night to spent together but in a completely different intention. Once he caught up with you, he grabbed your waist pulling you against him, you turned around and kissed him hard. Your back pressed against the wall as you made out carelessly. You pushed him away and ran, he followed trying to catch you again, repeating the small cycle every time he caught you; making your supposedly small journey towards your room longer than intended.

You back crashed against the huge wooden door of your current room as he kissed you roughly; you gasped and tried to open your door but failing miserably. He noticed and opened it without trouble and you both stumbled insides.

You stared at each other, he reached out and untied your robe slowly, your chest going up and down with your breathing. His hand reached up to pull it away slowly from your shoulders; it fell to the ground with a small thud. His hands were touching every bit of skin, his lips trailing from your neck towards your shoulder. You moaned, untying his robe with ease and exploring his body with your hands. Your legs touched your bed and you got on, Obi-Wan following suit.

He looked at you, as if trying to memorize every curve and freckle, you did the same, trailing your hands softly up and down his arms. He kissed you again, his hands squeezing your breast softly.

“Please” you whispered, bucking up your hips and he gasped at the feeling. He positioned himself and then looked at you, you stared back and brought him back for a bruising kiss as he entered you slowly. The feeling was foreign but pleasant nonetheless, when he was fully inside, he stopped, waiting for your sign to keep going. You nodded, bringing your right hand towards his hair, pulling it when he started moving.

His pace was slow but deep and strong. You covered your mouth, trying to keep your moans and sighs from leaving your mouth. Obi-Wan grabbed that hand, intertwining your hands together. His head moved down to kiss your breast and collarbones and you shuddered pleasantly.

He quickened his pace a little, just enough to make you see stars. Shocks of electricity traveling around your body at the new sensations.

“Obi-Wan” you moaned his name, he loved how beautiful it sounded leaving your lips while he moved inside you, he but your neck harshly and you gasped.

“I’m… I’m” you couldn’t even form coherent words, but he seemed to understand.

“Come on darling” he pinched your nipple and you came harshly around him, he groaned and pulled away rapidly, Cumming all over your stomach. Your breathing was erratic as you stared at the ceiling.

You looked at him, brushing a loose hair from his sweaty forehead, kissing him lovingly.

“I’ll clean you up” he got up, and you looked at him going for some wet cloth to clean you. When he returned, he tenderly washed you and you sighed, it was pleasantly warm. Once done, he placed it on a nightstand and quickly laid down next to you, pulling the covers over your bodies. You closed your eyes exhausted, feeling him pulling you close, his warm breath hitting the back of your neck. You drifted off into a pleasant slumber.

Obi-Wan was the first to wake up, the few sun rays that filtered through the curtains made the room glow, he turned to his side to look at you. The glow in the room made you look heavenly, your eyes closed still deeply asleep. He smiled at the sight, he could get used to mornings like this, with you next to him. He couldn’t help it, his hand reached out to place behind your ear a stray strand of hair covering your face, you looked so peaceful and beautiful. He caressed tenderly your face, his hand traveling down and stopping on your side. You stirred and opened your eyes, meeting his blue ones and smiling. But it vanished as soon as it appeared, you turned away and sat down, your back to him.

“Don’t touch me” you almost growled and Obi-Wan pulled his hand away with a frown.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, staring at your bare back.

“You are such a great pretender” you said and turned towards him; he swore your eyes were yellow for a second “Saying all those things to me… I should’ve known, your mind was probably with that Satine” you voice was venomous as you said her name and he tensed his muscles, you noticed.

“It wasn’t what it seemed” he said

“Liar!” You exclaimed, he reached out for you again “I said don’t touch me!” You pushed him away and stood up, some decorations in the room flew everywhere, but he stood his ground, not afraid.

“I never loved her!” You stopped, letting him finish “She loved me! But I… I couldn’t stop thinking about you! I was so afraid, Maul killed her and I was afraid he knew I loved you and that he’d look for you and kill you, just like he did Qui-Gon” you froze “I couldn’t lose you to him” you crawled towards him, more calm.

“I’ve never stopped loving you” your eyes widened, you’ve heard this in your vision ten years ago “All these years, I’ve suffered waiting for you, consumed by the fear that I have lost you forever… I can’t run away from my feelings towards you, and I embraced them proudly, hoping that someday you’d come back and we’ll finally be together… but the thought of Maul killing you blinded me with fear for months” his voice broke down and you hugged him, his face in the crook of your neck.

“I’m so sorry” you muttered “I don’t know what came over me… I lost control of myself” you grabbed his face and gave his lips a small peck.

“Has this happened before?” You nodded shyly, he kept quiet, deciding to bring this topic again later.

“You’d never lose me Obi-Wan” your voice was stern, your eyes full of love “I promise” his lips crashed against yours, his hands gripping your waist tightly. He pushed you back against the bed, and you fell in pleasure together for the second time.

*

Once you finally decided to get up, the both of you showered and then headed outside for breakfast.

“Have you discovered anything about the bounty hunter that got killed the other day?” You munched on your delicious food and waited for his reply.

“Yes, actually. It came from Kamino, but I couldn’t find anything in the archives, it was like someone… erased it from the system”

“Now that’s weird” you said, “Why don’t we go investigate?”

“I don’t think it is safe” you pouted.

“But Anakin and Padme are safe! And I am Jedi”

“That is not what I meant, I’m sure you are fully capable of defending yourself, but what if there’s a bomb on your ship?”

You groaned “You’re right” you knew it was better to agree with him and you playfully rolled your eyes when he smirked triumphantly at you.

“But as soon as you find out what’s going on, promise to tell me so I can help you”

He paused for a moment, placing his hand on his chin to think “All right, as soon as I investigate Kamino, I’ll let you tag along”

He decided to leave after breakfast.

Once the two of you were done, you walked with him towards his starfighter, dying to go with him but doing as he said.

“Don’t do anything reckless while I’m away” he looked at you with a stern stare and you smiled.

“I’ll try” he laughed and hugged you tightly.

“I love you” he whispered in your ear

“I love you too” he reluctantly let you go and jumped inside his ship. Once inside his ship he turned to look at you once more “May the force be with you”

You smiled “And with you” you waited until he was out of sight before running back inside the palace. As soon as you were out of sight you took out your commlink.

“Master Yoda” you said, eager for a reply, and relief you sighed when it finally came.

“What happened Master L/N?” a sudden calmness washed over you when you heard your old master’s voice “I must talk with you in person Master”

“Come back to Coruscant, but be careful”

“Yes, Master”

You ended the call and quickly ran with one of the guards of the palace “I need a ship” he guided you to a small ship and you boarded, him following behind you. You anxiously bounced your leg up and down, desperate to get back to Coruscant. When the ship finally landed you were already waiting for the ramp to open.

“Go back to Naboo, your Queen will be back as soon as it is safe for her” the guard nodded and you ran out, holding the gown between your hands to prevent you from falling. You could feel various curious stares as you passed, looking for Master Yoda.

You finally found him, he was in a classroom full of younglings “Master Yoda” you exhaled, and everyone turned to look at you with curiosity in their youthful eyes.

“Are you a princess?” one of the girls asked and you smiled, ready to answer.

“Do you even know who you are talking to? She’s Master Y/N L/N, she’s one of the strongest Jedi around here! She’s been protecting planets all by herself!” A togruta girl exclaimed, and you laughed lightly.

“You seem to know my name but I do not know yours” you extended your hand for her and she took it, shaking it in excitement “My name’s Ahsoka Tano, it’s a pleasure to meet you Master Y/N”

You let go of her hand with a smile “I have to talk to Master Yoda for a bit, but I’ll look for you as soon as I finish” she nodded with a huge smile, her eyes shining as she dragged the rest of the younglings out of the room.

You face fell and your shoulders slumped, suddenly feeling heavy when the door closed behind them, sitting down in one of the small sofas you looked at Yoda “I’m afraid” you said and he sat down next to you.

“Trouble, fear and confusion I sense in you”

You closed your eyes “I’ve had this… outbursts” you paused “I lose control of everything, like I’m blinded by something, I don’t even know what I’m doing when they happen”

“Find balance in your feeling you must, if not the Dark Side will consume you, and you must not fear yourself or the future, what destiny holds, we do not know, that’s why it’s important to enjoy the present… what you saw the day of your ceremony is just a prediction, things can change but you have to be careful, I’ve felt unusual disturbances in the force”

You sighed, “Thank you Master” you felt a lot calmer “Find Ahsoka” you nodded and walked out.

Your search for the young padawan wasn’t long and she greeted you once again.

“I’m not busy anymore, do you maybe want to hang out?” you asked, and she nodded eagerly “But first come with me to my quarters, I have to change”

Though the gown was beautiful you were dying to change into your usual robes, and you did as soon as the door closed behind you, stepping inside your bathroom to change. Ahsoka waited patiently outside.

“Much better” you placed the gown neatly on you bed and the turned towards Ahsoka “Now let’s go do something fun”

You spent the rest of the day hanging out with her, already fond of the Padawan you laughed at something she said, sitting on the edge of a balcony as you gazed at the city below. Your commlink beeped and you took it out.

“Y/N” as soon as you heard Obi-Wan’s voice you smiled “Hey Obi-Wan” you could hear rain falling heavily on his side.

“Is that General Kenobi?” Ahsoka mouthed and you nodded.

“Before I tell the Council I just want you to know that I’ll follow this Bounty Hunter named Jango Fett, I’ll tell you where I am as soon as I land”

“Perfect, I’ll be waiting” the line went dead.

“What’s happening?” Ahsoka asked you and you sighed “I really wish I knew… but whatever it is, I’m not liking it one bit”

You waited for Obi-Wan’s call but it weirdly never came, until you felt it. A tug in your mind telling you he was in danger. You stood up in a flash “I’m sorry Ahsoka but I think Obi-Wan is in danger” without waiting for a reply you rushed out, jumping inside your blue starfighter as soon as you arrived. Before you took off you tried to relax closing your eyes focusing on him, trying to find out where he was. And then…

Geonosis? Ignoring your racing heart, you placed the coordinates and took off.

Searching through the depths of your memories was easy, remembering where your small house was and though you knew it was far from where he was, it was enough time to form a plan. You landed a few feet away from it, afraid that with the air it will tumble down.

You hopped out and walked towards the wrecked ship you used to call home; it was just as you left it, but more covered by the sand. Inside was completely dirty, and you smiled as you eyed your old stuff. One small item caught your eyes and you walked towards it, picking it up and dusting it off with a fond smile. It was a small plush, you remembered your mom calling it an Ewok, it was handmade and had an orange hat that had lost some color over time. You placed it securely inside your robe and walked out, making your way towards the hive, knowing the way like the back of your hand.

You silently and carefully sneaked inside, a few Geonosians holding their weapons passed you, but none of them were aware of your presence as you wandered deeper into the factory trying to find Obi-Wan.

“Can’t say I’m surprised to see you here, Padawan” Your old Master Dooku’s voice made you stop, and you turned to him “I’ve been waiting for you”

“I’m not a padawan anymore” you answered, straightening your figure, he smirked.

“So, I’ve heard” he waved his fingers, and in a flash Geonosians grabbed your arms harshly before you could react “Go lock her down, but careful, she’s feisty and strong”

You harshly trashed around trying to break free from their grip, you knew that if kept up, you’d be free, but a hard blow in you head knocked you out immediately.

You felt a presence in the room as soon as you started regaining your senses, making alert immediately, but a force pulled your arms and legs in place. You looked up and down noticing some energy restrains keeping you from moving. Master Dooku smiled.

“You know… I’ve been really waiting for you” you kept silent, deciding not to say a word “I could feel your doubt and fear from miles and I can still feel them” you closed your eyes, trying to ignore him and he laughed “You hold so much power… you could be so much more” his voice were dripping venom and you felt like crying, the sound of his voice used to be so sweet and comforting back then… now it sounds full of darkness and despair.

“Join me, and I’ll help you be who you are meant to be… embrace your fear and anger you know you could do much more”

Your head was hanging down and you swallowed a sob “I’ll never leave you… I’ll never join the dark side like you” he smirked.

“You say that now…” he turned away, and you looked up at his retreating form with sadness, you hoped to feel at least a spec of light in him… but there was nothing. Geonosians trotted inside and chained you up, forcing you to walk with them; you obliged, unable to fight them as you walked towards the arena.

You could hear the loud screams as the cart moved forward and the sun blinded you for a second, as soon as you saw Obi-Wan you tried to free yourself again, he widened his eyes when he saw you, pulling at the chains that were keeping his hands up. They tied you on his left side in another post and you sheepishly smiled.

“I told you not to do anything reckless” he said

“And I said I was going to try!” he rolled his eyes “Do you have a backup plan?” he asked, and you shook your head no “What about you?”

“I asked Anakin for help” as soon as those words escaped your lips, you saw Anakin and Padme on a cart down slowly making their way towards the post you were tied.

“We’re doomed” you exhaled.

“I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message” Obi-Wan said.

“I retransmitted it like you requested, Master. Then we decided to come and save you” Anakin replied, only then noticing your presence “Hi Y/N”

“Skywalker” you said with a smile that he returned.

“Well” Obi-Wan interrupted “It looks like you are doing a good job so far”

Your arms are pulled high above your heads and the cart drives away. You watch Dooku and others take their place in the archducal box. The crowd is roaring and cheering around you, when Poggle the Lesser raises, they go silent.

“Let the executions begin!” he exclaimed. You tried to catch Padme’s gaze and made a signal to her to climb up, she nods.

“I have a bad feeling about this” you hear Anakin say before blocking out their conversation, concentrating in climbing up.

Obi-Wan watched Padme climb, unaware of you doing just the same “She seems to be on top of things” he tells Anakin and he looks briefly back at Padme and then back to his master.

“Your girlfriend seems to be on top of things top” he smirked when he saw his master stutter and blush. Obi-Wan looked up and he smiled when he notices you were already at the top of the post. The battle begins, you watch Padme get scratched, leaving superficial claw marks on her back, you watch her jump and kick the creature; your attention stolen when a loud screech sounds behind you. You swing at the creature and do the same as Padme, landing on your feet you try to catch your breath. You spot Obi-Wan not far from you, he jumps and falls behind Anakin on the creature, signaling you to follow, you do the same, circling your hands around his waist to steady yourself when you land.

You watch Mace Windu fall inside the arena with the bounty hunter Jango Fett, Geonosians fly everywhere and the battle begins. Jedi fight against droids and Genosians and you finally have a lightsaber. Obi-Wan and you are back to back fighting.

Suddenly all the droids around you freeze, there’s a moment of stunned silence and then the Jedi cheer, you smile; but a harsh beeping sound fills the arena and the droids star fighting again.

You stand in the center of the arena, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Anakin, Padme and a group of 20 Jedi fighting beside you surrounded by a ring of droids. The sand beneath your feet feels heavy and thick, it is mixed with blood from dead Geonosians and Jedi, parts of shattered droids in the ground too.

The droids suddenly lower their weapons and you look at the archducal box where Dooku stands ready to talk “You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order, now it is finished” he pauses briefly “Surrender and your lives will be spared”

“We will not be hostages for you to barter with Dooku” Mace Windu replies.

“Then, I’m sorry my old friend, you will have to be destroyed” for a second, he looks at you and you angrily stare back. The droids raise their weapons and you and Obi-Wan clasp hands tightly. Dooku raises his hand to give the order to fire but Padme’s scream makes you look above.

Six Gunships descend and a group of clones spill out and start firing against the droids. Yoda appears at the door of one of the gunships “Come on! Hurry!” he screams, Obi-Wan moves forward pulling you with him, but before he drags you inside you pull away and run towards Dooku, you hear him scream your name but you ignore him, climbing your way up towards your old Master. Dooku smirks when he sees you and runs away, knowing you’ll follow.

You see the gunship fly above you as you jump inside the box following Dooku. You watch him scape with a speeder and you jump in one, following him as fast as you can.

In the Gunship, Obi-Wan manages to see you and Dooku, ordering the clones to follow.

You arrive in no time at what seems to be a secret hanger tower, jumping out of your speeder with your lightsaber ignited and land in front of Dooku. He stops pulling out his lightsaber igniting it quickly. The red light reflecting your face reminds you of the cruel reality that’s about to happen. You couldn’t fight against him; he was like a father to you. You visibly hesitated.

“I know you don’t want to fight me” he says, turning his lightsaber off “Truth is, I don’t want to fight you either” you watch, but your lightsaber remains ignited “I know what makes you so afraid… I sensed it a long time ago, and I also know everything about it too”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” you say, anger pooling inside you and you grip your lightsaber tighter, not containing yourself any longer, you charge towards him, your blue lightsaber crashing against his red one with a loud hiss.

He kicks you and you stumble back, the Ewok plush you hid in your robes flies out and you widen your eyes, running towards it, you pick it up and place it back in its place.

“You’ve always been so emotionally pathetic” with a groan, you charge after him again to continue fighting.

“That’s why you are so easily predictable, vulnerable and almost see through” he blocks your blow before continuing “I know everything about your feelings towards Obi-Wan and the bond you share with him” he says followed by a grunt as you pushed him, you swing your saber around, crashing it against his once again, “And oh… I sense, a secret relationship?”

“You know nothing!” you say through gritted teeth, he smirks.

“Oh but I do, and I bet it won’t be long for the Council to find out…” he force pushes you and you stumble backwards, you pant standing up “But if you come with me, you won’t need to hide anymore, your feelings… your relationship” you stop.

“Is that really true?” you ask, your anger dissipating.

“Of course, dear” he says, extending his hand “Join me and you won’t have to hide anymore” you turn off your saber and slowly walk towards him.

You extend your hand, ready to take his when you hear Obi-Wan screaming your name in the distance. You pull back, suddenly out of your daze, igniting once more your saber. Your sabers crash again, blue and red mixing as you fought.

“Y/N!” his voice is closer and you look away from Dooku “Obi-Wan!” that distraction was an opportunity for Count Dooku, he kicks your arm and your weapon falls away, shutting off, he swings his saber at your back, not strong enough to kill you but still strong enough to harm you. You scream in pain and fall unconscious to the floor.

Obi-Wan and Anakin watch in anger at the scene. Anakin charges towards Dooku and raises his lightsaber but at the last moment Count Dooku thrusts out an arm and lifts Anakin up and slams him against the wall, he falls semi-conscious. He turns towards Obi-Wan.

“If it isn’t Kenobi” he says “I can see now why my old padawan is so deeply in love with you and I know… you feel the same” Obi-Wan opens his mouth to answer but Dooku cuts him off “There’s no need to deny it, it is completely obvious, she didn’t even had to say anything for me to know”

Obi-Wan glances worriedly at your unconscious body on the floor. He could see blood starting to pool against your robes; you needed medical attention urgently.

“And now she’ll bleed to death, what a tragic love story” he exhales “Now, back down” he orders.

“I don’t think so” he lifts his lightsaber and Count Dooku smiles.

Count Dooku draws his lightsaber, both men start circling each other.

“I have spent the last ten years learning the power of the Dark Side. It gives me infinitely greater power”

“You will have to prove it” Obi-Wan comes in fast, swinging at Count Dooku’s head, Dooku blocks it easily. Dooku swings harder and Obi-Wan stumbles back, trying to regain his breath.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, gets a fresh grip on his lightsaber and comes in again. For a moment, he drives Count Dooku back. Then Dooku's superior skill begins to tell again, and he forces Obi-Wan to retreat. Count Dooku increases the tempo of his attack and Obi-Wan is pushed to the limit to defend himself, Dooku presses and his lightsaber flashes. Obi-Wan is wounded in the shoulder, then his thigh. He stumbles back against the wall, trips, and falls; his lightsaber goes skittering across the floor. Dooku raises his lightsaber ans Obi-Wan looks up helplessly. Dooku's lightsaber flashes down and collides against - Anakin's lightsaber, Dooku and ANAKIN stare eyeball to eyeball.

Anakin charges at Count Dooku. The force of his attack catches the Count slightly off balance. Anakin's lightsaber flashes. Count Dooku draws back, putting a hand to his arm. He takes the hand away and looks at the smear of blood where Anakin has nicked him.

Obi-Wan uses the Force to catch his lightsaber and he tosses it to Anakin. With two lightsabers, Anakin attacks. Count Dooku parries and ripostes. It is no contest. Anakin is driven back against the wall. He loses one lightsaber. Finally Count Dooku, in one flashing move, sends Anakin's arm, cut at the elbow, flying still gripping his lightsaber. Anakin drops to the ground in agony. Count Dooku draws himself up to deliver the coup de grace.

Suddenly, the great doors slide open. The droids turn fast, raising their weapons. Through the thick smoke, emerges the heroic figure of Yoda. He stops on the smoke-filled threshold, four droids lined up on either side of him, guns pointed.

Before the droids can get off a shot, Yoda raises his hand, and the droids are flung against the far walls and crash to the floor in heaps of smoking metal.

There’s silence. Count Dooku steps away from Anakin to face the Jedi Grand Master. His lightsaber whirls in a formal salute.

“Master Yoda” he greets. Yoda draws a miniature lightsaber out of his cane. He salutes formally.

“I must say, you’ve trained her well” Yoda turns his eyes towards your unconscious self and angrily stares at Dooku “But you know her feelings over power her, it won’t be long for her to join my side”

“She’s emotional but also strong, it will not be easy to turn her”

Count Dooku raises his arms and knocks Yoda off his shoulders and then, with all his might, he uses the Force to pull on one of the cranes in the hanger. It comes crashing down on you. But in the blink of an eye, Yoda is under the crane, holding it up, using the Force. Yoda closes his eyes and concentrates.

Anakin is unconscious, and Obi-Wan tries to get you out from under the crane. The fallen crane trembles and starts to life. Behind it, the sound of the Sail Ship's engines is heard starting up.

Yoda concentrates harder. Slowly, the crane rises. The sound of the engines increases. Yoda exerts every scrap of his powers. The crane lifts clear and is thrown to the ground. Dooku’s Sail Ship takes off. Obi-Wan and Anakin struggle to the exhausted Yoda, but it's too late. The Sail Ship rises into the air and flies away. Padme and a clone captain with about ten troopers appear in the doorway.

Padme runs towards Anakin to help him; he can barely stand up. Obi-Wan limps his way towards you “She needs medical help” he gasps out before collapsing back into the ground, clones rush to help you and he watches them taking you away as another clone helps him up and they walk together towards the Gunship, Dooku’s Sail Ship disappearing in the distance.

*

You groan, opening your eyes slowly, you stir, the bright ceiling blinding you for a moment.

“How are you feeling?” you sighed, fully opening your eyes and looking at Obi-Wan. 

“Awful” you groan “My whole body aches” 

“You received a pretty bad blow” he says “You’ll probably have a scar on your back” you shrug your shoulders and hiss in pain, he reaches out to you “Careful” he says, and you smile.

“Another addition to the collection” Obi-Wan smiles, looking out the door to make sure no one was near. He kissed your lips quickly “You are so stubborn, the medical bots said you’d be awake in a week” you smirk.

“And why are you here then?” you ask.

“Because I knew you wouldn’t last unconscious that long” he returns the smirk and kisses you again “And I wanted to be with you when you woke up” you smile at him “What about you?” you ask.

“The usual, my arm and thigh” you scoff “You need to be more careful!” you answer, and he laughs “Says the one that’s on the hospital bed” 

“Help me sit up” he does and sits on your bed “That reminds me” his hand reach out inside his robe “I believe this is yours” he shows you your Ewok plush and you gasp with a blush.

“Did someone else found it?” you ask, it has a small blood stain on its belly, and you take a mental note to clean it later.

“No, another secret won’t hurt right?”

You smile fondly at him “Right” he presses his lips against your forehead, and you relax fully.

“I want to go with you to the Council meeting” 

“I don’t know” he says 

“Come on! I’m sure I can leave” you call the medical droid, and it comes in quickly “Is anything wrong?” it asks.

“Can I leave now?”

It pauses “You can, our technology was strong enough to heal you, but you still cannot make any harsh movements” 

“Thank you” it goes away, and you turn to Obi-Wan “Now let’s go”

He helps you stand, and you walk hand in hand towards the meeting.

“Glad to see you recovered fast Master L/N” Mace Windu says when you walk through the door.

“Thank you, I’m glad to see most of you made it out safely”

“Where is your apprentice?” Mace Windu changes the topic.

“On his way back to Naboo. He is escorting Senator Amidala home” he answers “I must admit without the clones, it would not have been a victory” he continues.

“Victory? Victory, you say?” Obi-Wan and you turn to look at the sad Jedi sitting in the Council Chamber. Apart from Ki-Adi-Mundi and Plo Koon, who is wounded, the Chamber is empty.

“Not victory, a defeat, it was... Master Obi-Wan. Begun, the Clone War has!”

Your eyes met Obi-Wan’s blue ones, a feeling of unease swimming in the almost empty room. There was no need to say anything, whatever was to come was not something you both were looking forward to.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took me forever to write it, I wanted the ending to be perfect and I wrote the whole thing like 5 time. But it’s finally here! And I want to thank everyone for your patience and support, you are the best! Thanks for reading. DO NOT FORGET REQUESTS ARE STILL OPEN. I am already working in some I had pending. Hope the wait was worth it! If you want to be added to my Obi-Wan tag list let me know.

An echo of voices paired with blurred images, some things were hard to make out as the images and voices continued and you stirred in your sleep.

You could finally make out Count Dooku and Obi-Wan fighting, though Dooku Gad the upper hand, their sabers crashed fiercely, you had no idea where the fight was taking place, but their intense emotions were palpable. Obi-Wan was angry, but as always kept it at bay, trying to surpass it, the image changed. It was still Obi-Wan but older, and he was fighting Darth Maul, but something felt different, Obi-Wan felt empty, even sad. Darth Maul seemed to notice, taking it to his advantage as they fought someplace with a sandy landscape. They ran towards each other, the sand beneath their feet crunching with their fast steps and as their sabers crashed, the image changed.

Everything turned darker and you noticed that some… monster was fighting Obi-Wan, whoever was fighting him had a terrifying face, it did not seemed human, it was almost shapeless and it seemed to be made of tar, melting and sticky; empty red eyes full of anger and despite, it’s breathing full of hatred and pain… and you could feel his need to kill Obi-Wan. You shuddered, trying to make out what it was.

Its arms raised, ready to strike “NOW I’M THE MASTER” 

You woke up with a jump, desperately gasping for air as you felt cold sweat dripping down your neck and back. You shuddered, covering your face with your hands as your vision replayed in your mind, with racing thoughts and heart to match, you suddenly felt nauseous and a sudden need to cry.

The alarms of the temple made you jump again, and you quickly threw the covers off your body and changed, running out of your room towards the hanger as fast as you could. 

Some masters were already gathered there, including Obi-Wan and Anakin.

“Chancellor Palpatine has been located, we must take action now” Master Windu’s voice boomed and everyone agreed.

“It has been decided that Master Kenobi and Anakin should be the ones to engage on the rescue mission” you were just about to protest when Yoda’s look stopped you. 

“Anakin and I will get ready shortly” 

“May the force be with you” 

All the masters went to their positions, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked to their starfighters, you stopped Yoda calling his name. 

“What can’t I go master?” 

“Too personal this could turn for you and Dooku, I fear something bad can happen to you” 

“I understand” you answered with a nod “Excuse me master” 

You quickly ran towards Obi-Wan’s ship, he was not in yet. As soon as he heard your footsteps he turned around, a worried smile on his lips as you approached him.

“Are you ok?” His worried gaze scanned your whole body, his hand gently caressing your arm and you sighed.

“Yeah”

“Are you sure?” He asked again, deciding not to push you further when you nodded with your eyes closed.

“Please be careful” you voice was almost a whisper, “I will” he answers, jumping inside his star fighter.

You took a few steps back and he smirked down at you “Don’t miss me too much” 

You scoffed with a smile at his teasing tone “You wish Kenobi” 

He chuckles and with one last look he adds, “May the Force be with you” with a smile you look at him, his eyes holding a silent promise to come back to you.

*

You could feel the battle raging just above Coruscant, silently pleading for Anakin and Obi-Wan to come back, knowing their task was everything but easy.

You huffed but kept a steady pace as you walked towards Padmé’s place. When you finally reached the door, you knocked slightly.

“Master L/N” C3PO greeted you, moving aside letting you in. Padme walked into the living room, a bright smile on her face as she saw you. A strong pull shook you and you approached her, kissing her cheek in greeting, your suspicions were erased.

You knew it was better not to say anything, your relationship with her wasn’t as close as your relationship with Anakin.

“I’m sorry I came unannounced” you said, following her and sitting down across from her in the couch “All this trouble has my mind swimming towards places I’d rather not go… I guess I just needed a friendly face” 

Her smile shone even more “Do not worry, I’m glad you’re here” she says, “I was just going to get me something warm to drink to ease my nerves, would you like some too?”

“Yes please” you answered.

“3PO, could you please?” 

“Right away” he walks away towards the kitchen and you turn you gaze back to Padme, eyeing quickly her belly already noticing a small bump, a warm feeling of happiness spread through you, the uncertainty of whom the father was not bothering you as much. You could feel her overflowing excitement and it made you feel happy for her.

Conversation between the two of you flowed easily, until the point she couldn’t keep her secret anymore.

“There’s something I must tell you” her smile gave her away and you waited for her to continue “I’m pregnant” she says with a small laugh and you smiled, standing up and sitting right beside her to hug her.

“Congratulations!” Placing a hand on her small bump you return her smile “Can I ask who the father is?” 

A brief panicked look covered her face, but it was away as soon as it had appeared, your hand on her belly made her calm somehow and she sighed.

“If I tell you… do you swear to keep it a secret?” She asked, her eyes looking everywhere but you.

“I swear” 

She swallows and looks down “Anakin” she says, her voice was so quiet you thought you had misheard, but you knew that was true, you could feel it.

She finally looks up at you, your saddened look catching her off guard. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks, panic lacing her voice slightly.

“I’m in a relationship with Obi-Wan” you said, her eyes widened momentarily and then she hugged you, tight.

You found comfort in each other’s embrace. Both of your heaviest secrets were out, and you somehow understood each other.

“Your secret is safe with me” she says, and you smile.

“Thank you, yours too” 

A sudden feeling of unease filled you and you pulled away from her.

“Are you ok?” She asks, standing up alongside you.

“Obi-Wan is in danger” you said, her hands grabbed yours.

“What about Ani?” She asks, but you couldn’t tell, everything felt… blurry.   
A sudden pain enveloped you and you feel to the ground, with your eyes closed, you finally knew what had happened.

You opened your eyes and looked at Padme’s worried eyes, she whipped off a few stray tears and you finally answered.

“Anakin killed Count Dooku” 

Padme helped you up and you sat back down next to her in the sofa, her hand was drawing comforting circles on you back as you cried.

“He was… he was my only family” you choked out “He was like a father to me” 

“What happened to your parents?” She asks, regretting it instantly, knowing it wasn’t the right time.

“My parents were like bounty hunters, my mom used to tell me they were merchants” a melancholic smile danced upon your lips and she waited for you to continue “Our ship crashed in Geonosis, and we lived there while my parents tried to make the ship work again… on day, they went out towards the hive and… they just never came back” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that” 

“Don’t worry” you smiled lightly “This is the only thing I have from them” you pulled out the small Ewok plush you recovered and handed it to her “And now I want you to have it” 

“I couldn’t possibly- “

“I insist” she finally grabs it “For you new baby… just now that I’ll always be here to help you and Ani, the little one included” she smiles

“Thank you so much”

“Master L/N, senator” a guard busted inside the room and you looked up “Master Kenobi, Anakin and the chancellor are back”

*

As soon as you spot him, you run towards his open arms, he hugs you tight and you bite back your tears.

“I’m sorry about Dooku” he says, slowly pulling away from you to look at you face, he could already tell you had cried “Were you alone?” 

You shake your head “I was with Padme” 

“That’s a relief” he pushes back a strand of your hair behind your ear, looks around to make sure you are both alone before he drinks your face closer to kiss you. It’s short but passionate.

“I’m glad you’re back” you stroke his beard and his sighs at the feeling.

“You’ll have to thank Anakin” he says, and you laugh “Oh, I know” with a smirk on your lips you turn away and pull his hand, and you walk together towards the council room.

The meeting was brief, and to be honest you were eager for it to be over as soon as it started; but you still tried to listen intently at what Obi-Wan was saying, which was basically a detailed narration of his and Anakin’s mission. 

At last, it was over, the Jedi Masters were already walking out the chamber and you waited for it to be empty, Obi-Wan doing the same. As the last Masters remained he gestured for you to follow him, and you gladly did have a faint idea of where he was taking you.

The familiar door made you smirk, you opened the door and he quickly pushed you inside, pressing against the wall of the small supply closet. You laughed, but it was muffled by the pressure of his lips on yours. 

You pulled away with a breathy laugh “I feel like we’re padawans again” he laughs, stroking your face with his finger tenderly. He nuzzles his face against your neck and his warm breath washes over it making you moan slightly.

“I still can’t believe how fast time passes” you hum in agreement, feeling his lips kissing you neck, your hand reaches towards his hair, pulling slightly and he groans. Looking at you and closing the gap, kissing your lips hungrily.

The war seemed endless with each passing month, and your visions seemed to fade away with Obi-Wan’s presence, but it was still present in your mind. 

Even though Padme seemed calmed as her pregnancy advanced, you knew better, neither her nor Anakin seemed to feel calm at all, but you admired their determination.

You sigh deeply, enjoying the feeling of Obi-Wan’s fingers stroking your hair and bare back lightly. Maybe one day you could have the same with Obi-Wan.

“What’s on your mind darling?” his voice brought you back from your trance and you sighed contently, he was playing with your hair and you were drawing patterns on his chest with your thumb. You use your forearms as leverage and you look at him with a smile, kissing his nose.

His hand is still drawing patterns in your back, but he sits up too, positioning you in his lap. You nuzzle your face in his neck breathing in his scent and with a small kiss on the skin there you pull back, staring into his bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in the low light of his room.

You kept silent, enjoying this rare moment of intimacy and calmness that you so rarely had these past few months. The feeling of his hands in your back and sides, caressing slightly, his heartbeat slow and calm, his gaze soft and full of adoration, his hair slightly messy from your previous activities… 

For him, it was just the same, while he waited for your answer he just stares adoringly at you; enjoying the feeling of your bodies pressed together, and the glow you seemed to have as you stared back at him with the same look he had on his face. One of his hands came up to caress your face and you leaned into the touch, closing your eyes with a fond smile. No words were needed that moment, both of you could feel what the other was thinking and feeling.

“I love moments like this” you say in a whisper, he hums in approval and you open your eyes again. He kissed you, sweet and slow and you sigh, almost melting into him.

“Is that all?” He asks, but he knows that’s not all. You sigh.

“I’m really happy about Padme” you admit “But I…” you pause, regretting saying that in the first place, you could not tell Obi-Wan that Anakin was the father.

He sensed your unease “I know who the father is” he says, and your eyes widen for a second “I sensed it” 

You smile “I’m worried about them; I want to help them”

“I know darling” he pauses “But we must wait, if they need our help, I know they won’t hesitate to ask, they are both strong Y/N, we have to support them from afar” 

You nod, content knowing that the topic was finally out and there was nothing else to hide from him, except for your nightmares.

Silence engulfed the room once again; it was comfortable, and you felt warm. The war that was happening in that same moment seemed far away and nonexistent, and Obi-Wan and you were just lovers enjoying their time together.

“You know” he says, his voice deeper and softer “You just have to say one word and I’ll leave the order” as soon as that leaves his lips, he knows there’s no going back, but he doesn’t care anymore.

“Obi-Wan… you know I want to say yes” he smiles, but knows there’s going to be a but “But we cannot leave in the middle of the war… my heart cannot leave Padme and Anakin, though I yearn for a life like this with you” 

He smiled, he knew the answer and he was certain you knew he’s been thinking that way for a while, he just wanted to voice his thoughts to make them more present and stronger. 

He pulls you in for another kiss “Let’s talk again when the war is over”

*

You could feel the intense heat and anger all around you, your hands trembled but you couldn’t stop. Obi-Wan’s hurt eyes stared right into your yellow ones while you fought.  
“Why can’t you understand this is for us!?” You screamed, gasping for air as you jumped out of his reach, he looks up, tears running freely down his cheeks and you heart clenched but there was no turning back now, you have made your choice.  
He jumps towards you but doesn’t fight you, he’s trembling like you as he approaches you. You just stand there “What he promised you… it’s not real! This is not the way” you stay silent and he continues “Listen to me! We must escape, just like we said that night… but I just can’t, I belong with the light, just like you! Come back to me” he sobbed. Your grip on your saber tightened.  
“I have no other choice” you say and pull your arms up and strike, your saber slashing through without trouble.  
You open your eyes with a gasp, muffling your cries with your hands so that Obi-Wan first wake up. You try to fill your mind with other things to calm yourself but it’s too late, his hands circle your back as you cry. And though you feel guilty for waking him up you the unease in your heart leaves you as you feel him.

“It was just a nightmare” he whispers. 

“I’m sorry” you say as soon as your crying stopped, you turn to him. His silhouette shines with the small rays of dawn coming in from the window, your hand traces his neck and shoulder, stopping at his collarbone. Comfortable silence fills the room and you sigh.

“It almost time to get up, I should get going” he says after some time and you nod. He sits up in the edge and you hug him from behind, kissing his shoulder and nuzzling yourself on the back on his neck, his soft locks brushing against your cheek.

“Thank you” you let go and he stands, giving you a kiss on the forehead “See you later” you smile and nuzzle back into your bed, falling asleep again after the hiss of your door closing.

A few hours later you made your way towards the council room. The night Obi-Wan told you leave the order seemed to be ages ago. The war progressed, but it still seemed endless. 

Tension between the Jedi and the Chancellor grew with each passing day, and that worried almost everyone. You feared for Anakin and his relationship with Palpatine, something felt odd. Not only that, but you could also sense Padme distressed, you wondered why.

With a heavy feeling of unease, you finally reached the Council Room. You sit in your usual spot and look over at Obi-Wan who seems to be deep in thought. Anakin enters, the room is filled with some Jedi Masters and some holograms. Everyone is silent and the meeting starts.

“Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative” Mace Windu starts and you pay close attention.

“I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order” Anakin replies, seemingly pleased.

“Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine” As Yoda says this, you slightly nod your head in agreement, everyone in the room seems to think the same.

“I understand”

“You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master” Mace Windu finishes and you are tempted to close your eyes to avoid Anakin’s disappointed face, but you don’t and you only meet with anger.

“What?! How can you do this?? This is outrageous, it's unfair . . . I'm more powerful than any of you. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?” 

Your unease only grew with his words, a calming presence invaded your mind and you locked eyes with Obi-Wan, you exhaled and tried to relax. Mace Windu orders Anakin to sit and he does with an apology. Everyone else in the room seemed to be uncomfortable until Ki-Adi-mundi broke the silence.

” We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and have found no sign of General Grievous” 

“Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems, you must sweep” Master Yoda says.

“It may take some time . . . we do not have many ships to spare” Obi-Wan says, his hand stroking his beard.

“We cannot take ships from the front line” Mace Windu answers.

“And yet, it would be fatal for us to allow the droid armies to regroup” 

“Master Kenobi” Yoda starts, “Our spies contact, you must, and then wait” 

“What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?” Ki-Adi-mundi asks. You’ve been silent the whole meeting at that worries Obi-Wan, you usually have something to say.

“It is critical, we must send an attack group there, immediately” Master Widu says.

“He's right, that is a system we cannot afford to lose. It's the main navigation route for the southwestern quadrant” Obi-Wan’s answers brings concern to everyone in the room.

“I know that system well. It would take us little time to drive the droids off that planet” Anakin suggests,

“Skywalker, your assignment is here with the Chancellor, and Kenobi must find General Grievous” Mace Windu answers and for the first time you decide to talk

“I want to be a part of that group Master Windu” And now Obi-Wan wishes you had stayed silent until the end of the meeting. You stare is fierce as you look at the other Jedi Masters.

“Go with her, I will” Master Yoda says looking at you “Good relations with the Wookiees, I have”

“It is settled then. Yoda and Y/N will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all”

The Council ends, you could sense and see Anakin’s disappointment.

*

In the distance you could see Obi-Wan and Anakin talking, and it seemed something serious and unpleasant for Anakin, you knew they were talking about the mission the Council had for Anakin. Obi-Wan had told you of the plan, and though at first you were uncertain you agreed with the rest, the Chancellor’s actions were suspicious, but you also feared Anakin would refuse. It was a risky situation, but then again, that’s how war worked.

As soon as you saw Anakin walking away you made your way towards Obi-Wan.

“We don’t have much time” you whisper and grab his hand, he follows, and you enter an empty classroom, closing the door and locking it behind you. Anakin could feel something weird in the air surrounding you and Obi-Wan, so he decides to follow secretly behind. When the door closes, he pressed his ear to try and listen.

“Are you ok?” he hears Obi-Wan, there’s no reply from you but he keeps listening.

“The war is not my only worry Obi-Wan” he hears you and then silence, there’s a small smacking sound and with surprise he realizes you are kissing. He moves slowly away from the door, though he wanted to listen more about the topic you were discussing he sympathized with the feeling of secrecy, so he walked away.

*

You, Yoda, Mace Windu, and OBI-WAN ride in the gunship as it heads for the Clone landing platform. Mace and Obi-Wan are sitting.

“Anakin did not take to his assignment with much enthusiasm” Obi-Wan starts.

“Too much under the sway of the Chancellor, he is. Much anger there is in him. Too much pride in his powers”

“It's very dangerous, putting them together. I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him”

“He'll be all right. I trust him with my life” At this unease filled your senses, you knew something was not right, but you still had no idea what. 

“I wish I did” Mace Windu answers.

“With all due respect, Master, is he not the Chosen One? Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?” Obi-Wan’s answers throws you off guard, but you could faintly hear the pain in his voice, he still believed fiercely in what Qui-Gon said all those years ago.

“So, the prophecy says”

“A prophecy . . . that misread could have been” You knew that was a possibility too, but Obi-Wan would not see it.

“He will not let me down. He never has” You look at Obi-Wan, and he glances shortly at you.

“I hope right you are” Yoda says, closing that topic “And now destroy the Droid armies on Kashyyyk, we will. May the Force be with you”

The gunship lands and the ramp lowers. Yoda and you exit the gunship. Mace Windu and Obi-Wan stand and give you a brief bow then take off in the gunship, you noticed Obi-Wan’s fearful stare before he was out of your sight.

*

Yoda and various Jedi speak via hologram. You stay right at his side.

“Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau. We have had no reports of this from our agents” Ki-Adi-Mundi states.

“How could the Chancellor have come by this information and we know nothing about it? We have had contact with Baron Papanoida, and he said no one was there.”

“He’s right, it seems odd, could it be some kind of trap?” you say.

“A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau” Anakin interrupts.

“Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed” Yoda says, ignoring Mace Windu’s statement.

“Does everyone agree?” Obi-Wan asks.

All the Jedi concur.

“The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign”

They all look at Anakin a bit disturbed.

“I’m sorry Ani, but The Council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor” you say taken off guard.

“Yes, this decision is ours to make” Ki-Adi-Mundi agrees.

Anakin seems embarrassed and stays silent.

“A Master is needed, with more experience” Yoda says but you already know who´s apt for that mission, your heart aches with worry.

“Given our resources, I recommend we send only one Jedi . . . Master Kenobi” Mace Windu says.

“He was not so successful the last time he met Grievous” Anakin says, and you frown. 

Obi-Wan and you send Anakin a dirty look and he seems unfaced by the stares.

“No offense, my Master, but I'm only stating a fact” he continues but the frown does not leave your face.

“Oh no, you're quite right” Obi-Wan responds “But I do have the most experience with his ways of combat” 

“Obi-Wan, my choice is” Yoda says and everyone else agrees.

“Very well. Council is adjourned” Mace Windu says. You look at Anakin’s hologram, he’s furious.

“Obi-Wan” Mace Windu continues “Prepare two clone brigades as quickly as you can. If this report is true, there's no telling how many battle droids he may have with him” 

Obi-Wan and you look at each other, no need for words, but the both you know what that means. The Council ends and the holograms disappear.

Yoda stands up from his chair and looks briefly at the sad look in your face, he walks forward towards one of the clones “Then now, the time is Commander” he says.

“Yes, sir”

The battle begins.

“Master” you say, Yoda looks at you and turns around fully facing you “I can sense something big is coming, but I still don’t know if it is something good or bad”

He thinks for a few seconds “Your mind is drifting further away, worry for what is happening, the future uncertain and foggy for everyone is” You nod and walk to the empty spot behind, looking down at the raging battle underneath.

*

The day seems grey and uneasy, but the battle still goes. You could feel Obi-Wan troubled, but you could do nothing. Suddenly a throbbing pain passed through your head and you look at Master Yoda. He had felt the disturbance in the Force too.

Worry etched in your bones and you closed your eyes, controlling your fear.

*

The battle rages all around Obi-Wan. Droids and clones are everywhere. Obi-Wan is riding on a huge lizard, cutting down droids as he races across the battlefield. Suddenly a volley of laser blasts from behind him knocks him and his lizard off the wall of the sinkhole. He looks around just in time to see his clone troops are firing on him.

Obi-Wan falls hundreds of feet to the bottom of the water-filled sinkhole. And when he finally hits the cold water, he sees your face before losing consciousness. 

*

A sudden pain fills your chest and you grip it tightly, trying to figure out what happened while Yoda and you watch from the balcony. The battle rages as clones and wookiees attack the droids coming from across the water on tanks. Chewbacca and Tarful stand on either side of you and Yoda, Chewbacca places his hand on your shoulder to try and steady you. Two clones walk onto the balcony towards you. Yoda stands looking over the battlefield below. When they are close enough, the clones reveal their weapons and fire.

But faster than the clones can reveal their weapons, you and Yoda ignite your lightsabers, Yoda leaps in the air, and beheads one of them. Chewbacca and Tarful fire their weapons as more clones enter the hall. 

“Master did you hear. It was like a thousand voices were suddenly silenced” you say in fear and he hums in response. The Wookiees call out to you and Yoda to follow them. Chewbacca picks Yoda up and carries him away, you follow fast behind them adrenaline coursing through your veins, as you try to look for Obi-Wan through the force.

With Chewbacca’s help, you manage to find an AT-ST and quickly climb inside, waiting for Yoda.

“Not far, are we, from the emergency ship. Quickly…” He whistles and a large flying insect appears. Yoda jumps on the insect's back and they take off. The Wookiees and you follow on the AT-ST while the clones continue to search in the swamp.

The AT-ST marches up the hill and stops. You jump down and Yoda lands on the insect nearby. Chewbacca goes to a tree and pulls a branch, the ground opens, and a small wookiee escape pod rises into the field. Yoda opens the door of the pod.

“Master I can’t sense anyone, not even Obi-Wan” you voice breaks and a few tears escape your eyes, he sighs but says nothing. He is sad too as he stares at you, and you seem utterly broken. 

“To go back we must, right nothing is” he then turns around to look at the wookiees “Good-bye. Chewbacca and Tarfful, miss you I will. Good friends you are. For your help, much gratitude and respect, I have”

The Wookiees bark as the Yoda climbs into the pod and you watch his pod take off into the dusk sky.

*

Obi-Wan wakes up quickly, swimming towards a cave. Once save he tries to catch his breath as quietly as possible while he watches clones looking around probably for him. Once it was clear he makes his way out of the cave and onto General Grievous's secret landing platform. He runs to the Starfighter and climbs into the one-man ship. The Starfighter takes off and disappears into the sky. He is worried afraid, he can't feel anything, the disturbance was too powerful, his hands are trembling as he thinks the worst has happened to you.

Once he is away, he activates the controls of the Starfighter and punches in several coordinates and codes. He hears a beeping sound and once it is steady, he starts talking.

“Emergency Code Nine Thirteen ... I have no contact on any frequency. Are there any Jedi out there? . . . anywhere . . . “he’s desperate, hoping you’d answer back and stop with this nightmare.

A burst of static is heard- and a fuzzy hologram image appears. He hears someone calling his name and for a second, he thinks it is you.

“I’ve locked on. Repeat” his reply is quick. The fuzzy hologram focuses and with disappointment and relief he notices it is Bail Organa.

“Master Kenobi?” Bail Organa repeats.

“Senator Organa! My Clone Troops turned on me ... I need help” he is desperate now as he answers his voice almost breaking with each word that leaves his mouth.

“We have just rescued Master Yoda and Master Y/N. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates” as soon as he hears this, his throat turns dry and when the call ends, he finally lets the tears fall freely, the Starfighter is filled with sobs as he cries from relief.

The door to the main hallway slides open and as soon as you see him you run towards him, jumping into his arms and kissing him fiercely, he catches you and kisses you back just as strong, pulling you as closer as he could, ignoring the other two in the room, the only thing that mattered to him in that moment was the feeling of you safe in his arms. Once you pull back he grabs your face in his hands with force but not enough to hurt you, your face is wet and your eyes are red, but there’s no trace of any injury and he feels life coming back into his soul.

Yoda and Bail Organa just watch, Bail in amazement and Yoda in fondness. 

Bail clears his throat and says: “You made it” he looks away from you but holds your arm tightly

“Master Kenobi, dark times are these. Good to see you. it is” Yoda says.

“You were attacked by your Clones, also?” Obi-Wan says and walks closer to them not letting go of you.

“We barely escaped with the help of the Wookiees,” you say.

“How many other Jedi managed to survive?” he asks, afraid of the answer.

“Heard from no one, have we” Yoda says and there’s a brief silence.

“I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That's why I went looking for Yoda” Bail Organa breaks the silence and all the attention turns to him.

“Have we had any contact from the Temple?” asks Obi-Wan.

“Received a coded retreat message, we have” Yoda says with a nod.

“It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says that the war is over . . .” you resume.

“Well, then we must go back! If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed” Obi-Wan exclaims with hope in his voice.

“It's too dangerous to return” Bail Organa looks at him, the tree of you know it is a trap.

“Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?” Yoda asks.

“Yes, Master. There is too much at stake here, and we need a clearer picture of what has happened” Obi-Wan seems slightly eager with this reply.

“I agree. In a dark place we find ourselves ... a little more knowledge might light our way” Yoda finishes and Obi-Wan feels your uncertainty and he squeeze your hand reassuringly. 

In no time you are inside a cruiser with Bail, Yoda and Obi-Wan. You are standing in the cockpit while the cruiser made its way towards Coruscant. Two pilots sit in the cockpit. The silence is tense but feeling Obi-Wan`s shoulder next to you calms your nerves slightly.

“We are receiving a message from the Chancellor’s office, sir” One of the pilots says and you turn your head towards them.

“Send it through” Bail orders. The pilot pushes some buttons until the message appears on the screen, everyone pays attention when Mas Amedda starts talking “Senator Organa . . . the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic requests your presence at a special session of Congress”

“Tell the Chancellor I will be there” his answer is stern “Very well. He will be expecting you” with that, Mas Amedda disappears from the screen.

“It could be a trap” Bail says “No, I don't think so. The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact” you answer but still you remain deep in thought.

“If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be” Yoda replies and once again the ship falls into silence.

The ship lands and the doors open, a guard is there when the whole group steps out.

“Welcome back Senator, may I see your clearance” the guard says “Certainly” he shows him and with a nod the guard says: “You may proceed, we will take custody of the Jedi”

“It would be better if we stayed with the Senator” Obi-Wan uses his mind trick and you smile, he smirks lightly “It would be better if they stayed with you”

Bail makes his way towards the Senate and you, Yoda and Obi-Wan walk towards the temple.

There was smoke coming out from the Temple’s entrance, your heart was racing. Clone troopers stand guard at the entrance. Suddenly there is a flash of a lightsaber, a flurry of confusion, and all the Clone Troopers are dead on the floor. The tree of you stand in the middle of the carnage.

“There are several battalions of Clone Troopers on every level. Many are dressed as Jedi” Obi-Wan observes and you analyze carefully your surroundings “Dismantle the coded signal quickly. That group back there, soon discovered will be”

The sun is setting outside as you make your way through the temple avoiding the clone troopers and using the force to distract whenever you could. You keep going, making no sound, when you stumble with the bodies of some students. Your blood runs cold and your breath hitches. 

“Not even younglings survived…” you finally manage to say swallowing tears, Obi-Wan looks sadly at them.

“Killed not by clones, this Padawan. By a lightsaber, he was”

“Who?? Who could have done this?” Disbelief was evident in Obi-Wan’s voice and you resisted the urge to throw up.

You finally reach the computers, you stand there next to Obi-Wan while Yoda looks on, in the hatchway to the Main Control Center “I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away” you say looking away from the screen “Good . . . For the Clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take. To change it back, longer still. Hurry” Obi-Wan and you follow Yoda towards to the Main Control Center and the three of you head towards the hologram area.

“Wait, Master. There is something I must know . . .” you stop walking, Yoda looks at Obi-Wan “If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find” he replies, dread fills your whole being as you imagine who could the killer could be.

“I must know the truth, Master” Obi-Wan walks away, and you almost stop him, but a part of you wants to know too even though the answer scares you, so you just watch him walk towards the panel, he flips some switches and the hologram starts. You gasp it was Anakin he slaughtered all the Jedi, including the younglings. 

“It can’t be… It can’t be” you could hear Obi-Wan’s heart breaking in his voice, and you’re with him. Even Yoda was surprised.

As Anakin surveys the carnage, a dark robed Sith Lord enters. Anakin turns towards him and kneels before him “The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious” Anakin says.  
“Good . . . good . . . You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?” Darth Sidious says, malice lacing his voice. “Yes, My Master”  
“Now, Lord Vader, now go and bring peace to the Empire”  
Obi-Wan watches is horror and dismay, you can see tears welling up in his eyes and you reach for him, placing your hand in his shoulders, he’s too shocked to react “I can’t watch any more” he switches off the hologram, silence falls around you like a veil.

“Destroy the Sith, we must”

“Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin” Obi-Wan is trembling as he speaks “To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not” you close your eyes, trying to seek a way to help them “He is like my brother ... I cannot do it” Obi-Wan lowers his voice, and you would’ve done it for him, but deep down, you could feel that was not your fight. Obi-Wan looks at you and as soon as you gaze meet, his path is clear.

“Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained; gone he is . . . Consumed by Darth Vader” 

“How could it have come to this?” you say, your voice barely a whisper “To question, no time there is”

“I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look” he admits “Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him, you will. Visit the new Emperor, my task is. May the Force be with you”

“May the Force be with you, Master Yoda”

Obi-Wan turns to you and grabs your face, looking directly to your eyes, his gaze was so intense you swore he could see you soul, “Go look for Bail Organa and stay somewhere safe you hear me” You’ve never heard such desperation in his voice, you nodded with wide eyes “Promise me you’ll stay out of trouble” he presses, voice slightly raised “I promise” you say, he seemed satisfied with your earnest tone. He kisses you and walks away, looking back at you for a second. You could do nothing but stare.

Your legs find their strength in seconds, and you quickly make your way towards the cruisier. Once inside you search for a good hiding place until Bail Organa returns.

Not much time passes, and you are sitting there with him, trying to conceal your urge to go look for Obi-Wan. You could feel the anger and betrayal in the Force, nothing good will come from this. Bail notices your anxiousness but says nothing, he knows there’s nothing to say.

“Something’s not right” you stand “I have to go” Bail stands too “I don’t think that’s a good idea” you ignore him, preparing a small escaping pod, Bail does nothing to stop you.

At first, it’s hard to find Obi-Wan but when you do, you quickly press the coordinates towards Mustafar. Sadness, betrayal and anger feel stronger when you land, they are so heavy you can almost walk but you gather strength and make your way towards a ship. 

Padme is unconscious and you rush to help her, C-3PO walk out of the ship and raises his arms when he sees you “I am so glad you are here Master L/N” he exclaims, you pick Padme up and walk inside the ship, C-3PO following close behind. You place Padme safely on top of a small bed.

“Was Obi-Wan here?” you ask sitting down close to Padme, worry etched in your face “Master Kenobi went away fighting with Master Skywalker” you sigh “I am sure he’ll be back, let’s just wait for him” he suggests and you nod.

Footsteps are heard outside and you stand, ready for battle, C-3PO walks out and exclaims “Master Kenobi! We have Miss Padme on board. Please, please hurry. We should leave this dreadful place” You place your lightsaber back in its holder in relief. Your heart shatters when you see him, he is completely broken, defeated in heart but not in battle, he hugs you tight, and the you pull away to start the ship.

Obi-Wan walks towards Padme to check on her “Obi-Wan? Is Anakin alright?” he looks at her sadly and does not answer. He brushes her hair back and she drops back into unconsciousness. R2 watches over her. Obi-Wan walks towards you, you open your arms and defeated he holds you, crying silently. C-3PO drives the ship.

*

The ship lands, Yoda and Bail Organa with a small crew are waiting as the ramp lowers, Obi-Wan walks out holding Padme up, With C-3PO, R2 and you close behind. 

“We’ll take her to the medical center quickly”

Obi-Wan and a medical droid enter the observation room where you, Bail and Yoda are waiting “Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her” the droid informs with a slight wave of his robotic hands “She’s dying?” you say “We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies”

“Babies!?” Bail exclaims “She’s carrying twins” 

“Save them, we must. They are our last hope” you watch the droid run back to the delivery room and you cry into your hands. Once you are calm, you enter the room with Obi-Wan, you hold her hand as she goes into labor “Don’t give up Padme” you whisper loud enough for her to hear. Padme winces and cries from pain, you never let go of her hand. Baby cries fill the room and you look away “It’s a boy” the medical droid is holding the baby.

“Luke” Padme an only offer up a faint smile. She struggles to touch the baby on the forehead before gasping and crying in pain again, another baby cries “And a girl” says the medical droid.

“Leia” she says you smile. Obi-Wan walks closer to Padme “You have twins, Padme They need you . . . hang on”

“I can’t” she says. Padme winces again and squeezes your hand. You notice she is holding Anakin's japor snippet “Save your energy” you tell her.

“Obi-Wan . . . there . . . is good in him. I know there is ... still . . .” there's a last gasp and she’s gone, a shadow falls over your face, you are still holding her hand.

*

You sit with Bail, Yoda and Obi-Wan in a conference room “Pregnant, she must still appear. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept”

“We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence” you suggest “Split up, they should be” Yoda answers in agreement.

“My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us” Bail says and you smile at him “And what about the boy” Obi-Wan speaks

“To Tatooine. To his family, send him” 

“I will take the child and watch over him. Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?” Obi-Wan answers.

“Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can . . . Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will”

“I’ll go with Obi-Wan, Master” you rush in, Yoda looks at you with sadness in his eyes “Protect the girl, you must, stay with them better will be” You stand in sad silence, Obi-Wan does the same.

“I don’t see any harm if you stay for a while with Master Kenobi in Tatooine” says Bail “As long as you come back to us”

“Agree we all do” you sigh in relief, Bail walks out of the room, he tells you to follow and you do. Yoda and Obi-Wan stay in the room, talking.

One of the crew that welcomed you approaches you, holding something in his hand “We found this with some of her stuff inside the ship” you look at his hand, it was your ewok plush, you take it from his hand and thank him. The guy walks away and you look at Bail, sadness adorning your features. 

“It was meant to be for the baby” you say, looking at the small toy “Take it for Leia” he smiles “Why don’t you give it yourself when the time comes?” he pushes your hand towards you and you smile slightly.

*

You ride beside Obi-Wan towards the farm, baby Luke silently sleeping in your arms. Obi-Wan looks at you, and a fond memory flashes over his mind, he wishes things could be like the both of you dreamed back then, his smile turns sad. When you arrive, Obi-Wan jumps down first and walks towards you, you hand him Luke and jump down Aunt Beru greets you as soon as you approach her. You talk with her for a moment, Obi-Wan hands her Luke and you watch her walk away with him in his arms. 

Obi-Wan and you walk back towards your eopie, but before you hop on, you walk towards him, taking his hand and stroking it lovingly with your thumb. He smiles sadly at you and kisses your forehead, his arm wraps around, and you sigh, the both of you stare at the sunset in silence. The sky is almost dark, specks of starlight already twinkling brightly above, it feels like ages ago when you’d fly around the galaxy, helping others, dying to get back to him. 

You treasure the moment for a bit, enjoying his embrace. You knew you’ll have to leave him soon, but you also knew that the Force carried infinite possibilities, you had faith you’ll be able to hold him forever.

He turns you around and you smile softly at him, he kisses you sweetly and says:

“Let’s go home”


End file.
